Un recuerdo del pasado, Un anhelo del presente
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Capitulo 9: Esperando a que Ranma y los chicos regresen, Ukyo y Shampoo deciden hablar con Akane acerca de Takeshi, sin mas remedio, la peli-azul les confiesa su pasado y sentimientos por el rubio sin saber, que estaba siendo escuchada por su prometido
1. Un fantasma del pasado

Konichiwa! aqui les traigo otra de mis historias :D

esta fanfic se clasificaria como **romance/adventure/drama/comedy/friendship **(nada mas y nada menos xD) pero, como solo se pueden escoger dos categorias =/ puse las mas importantes xd

Simbologia

Rrr : narracion

_Rrr : dialogo_

**"Rrr" : pensamientos**

**Disclamier: **Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son de mi propiedad (a exepcion claro de que los yo invente xD) sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Un recuerdo del pasado, Un anhelo del presente**

* * *

><p><strong>1. un fantasma del pasado.<strong>

Solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos en la ciudad nocturna, las calles estaban solas y muy tranquilas, cada habitante se encontraba en sus aposentos descansando del agitado día que fue, en el Dojo Tendo, el padre de tres hijas dormía plácidamente en su cama, su hija mayor hacia lo mismo en su habitación, su segunda hija quedo dormida en su escritorio con su inseparable calculadora en la mano, su amigo de juventud estaba tumbado en su futon en su forma de panda junto a su esposa y el hijo de ambos dormía pesadamente a su lado, y su hija mas pequeña, estaba también dormida, pero dando vueltas en su colchón y murmurando cosas

-_Takeshi…_

* * *

><p>En un bonito parque, dos niños de 6 años jugaban animadamente en los columpios, la pequeña niña de ojos avellanos estaba sentada en el, mientras que el niño estaba detrás de ella<p>

-_¡Vamos Takeshi empuja más alto!_

_-¡está bien Akane! – _y así el niño la empujaba con fuerza

_-sabes Takeshi, tu eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que nos separemos por nada del mundo_

_-no te preocupes Akane, tú también eres mi mejor amiga y siempre estaremos juntos– _respondió el niño riendo

Otro dia, en otro lugar…

-_¡Takeshi! ¡Takeshi! ¡Por favor ven por mí! –_gritaba la peli-azul desde el camión de mudanzas, a la nada…-_Takeshi, ¿donde estas? ¡Dijiste que hoy evitarías que me fuera! –_empezaba a llorar

-_Akane, Onee-chan, yo sé que no quieres irte pero, entiende, después de la partida de mama…debemos trasladarnos con el dojo a Nerima, será lo mejor para nuestra familia – _dijo dulcemente Kazumi, a su hermana menor

-_pero Onee-san, ¡yo no quiero irme! ¡No puedo! ¡Takeshi prometió que vendría por mí! –_le decía llorando a la castaña

Ambas se asomaron por la ventana viendo cada lugar de la calle, y por ningún lado, había señal del amigo de la chiquilla

-_Akane, escucha a Kazumi, será también lo mejor para ti…-_dijo su otra hermana

-_No…Takeshi…¡TAKESHI!-_lloraba la niña desconsolada, mientras el camión se alejaba mas y mas y su héroe nunca apareció

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Ahhh! - <em>la artista marcial despertó sobresaltada, tenía el corazón a millón, sudaba frio y el labio inferior le temblaba -_otra…vez…-_aparto sus sabanas y se levanto, llendo directamente al baño -_ya he tenido este sueño tres veces, ¿por qué? –_Lleno sus manos con agua del grifo y lavo su rostro delicadamente con ella

-_ya han pasado 11 años desde la última vez que vi a Takeshi…¿porque estoy recordándolo ahora?-_salió del baño y bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido con una linterna en la mano, llego hasta la estantería, y empezó a buscar algo, cuando finalmente lo localizo, lo saco cuidadosamente y sacudió el polvo que tenia, volvió a subir a su cuarto ya que allí tendría más privacidad, se sentó a orillas de su cama y empezó a ojear el viejo álbum de fotos

-_como extraño suginami –_murmuro la pequeña tendo con nostalgia mientras veía las fotos, cada una era un momento especial, el cumpleaños de ella o sus hermanas, navidades, vacaciones, fotos con su padre en el parque, fotos con su madre el día de la madre, su primer día de escuela, también unas cuentas de Kazumi, Nabiki y ella disfrazadas en noche de brujas…-_que recuerdos, por kami…-_suspiro con los ojos vidriosos, pasaba las paginas lentamente, hasta que llego a la foto que buscaba -_Takeshi…-_tomo la foto y la acerco un poco a su rostro para verla mejor, era una foto de hace 12 años aproximadamente, Akane tenía 5 años, su cabello permanecía corto y su sonrisa contaba con infantil dulzura, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño de la misma edad, de ojos grises y cabellos lisos y dorados como el sol, ambos estaban abrazados y felices – _Takeshi, ¿Porque? …-_una lagrima empezó a correr por su mejilla -¿_porque no cumpliste tu promesa?-_la peli-azul empezó a sollozar en silencio hasta que cayó dormida

Un nuevo día había arribado, los habitantes del dojo ya habían despertado, a excepción de la chica de cabellos azules.

-_oye, Ranma-Kun- _llamo la mayor de las hermanas al joven Saotome -_¿podrias ir a ver si Akane despertó? Me preocupa que a esta hora aun no se haya levantado…_

_-esta bien,Kazumi…-_respondió con fastidio Ranma, subió hasta el cuarto de su prometida y abrió la puerta lentamente -_Akane, ¿estas despierta?-_pregunto suavemente sin recibir respuesta, se asomo un poco mas y observo a la chica durmiendo calmadamente bocarriba…-_ sigue dormida…-_murmuro y se fue acercando poco a poco para despertarla, cuando se encontró frente a su cama se detuvo un momento para contemplarla embelesado, al joven de trenza le encantaba verla así, tan tranquila…tan bonita, en ese momento sintió unas inmensas ganas de besarla al fijarse en sus rosados labios entreabiertos, fue bajando su vista hacia el resto de su cuerpo, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, ella era tan perfecta, sus ojos se detuvieron en la delicada mano de ella al ver que sostenía una foto…-**"y eso que es…"**- tomo la fotografía de la mano de su prometida cuidadosamente y cuando se disponía verla, Akane despertó

-_Ranma… ¿que estás haciendo aquí? –_ pregunto ella aun adormecida

-_Akane yo… ¡no vayas a pensar mal! Es solo que… Ka…zumi me pidió que viniera a despertarte, ¡eso es todo! –_respondió el chico con miedo, escondiendo la foto tras su espalda

-_amm… está bien, gracias…- _se levanto y se fue directo al baño

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Akane, no le grito, no lo mando a volar de un golpe, nada -_tan… dormida esta ¿que no se enojo por verme aquí?- _murmuro, recordó el objeto que tenía en mano y lo alzo para mirarlo, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver lo vieja que era la foto –_Pero si es..Akane de niña…- _sonrió al ver a SU chica cuando era una chiquilla, se veía tan tierna, sus ojos siguieron recorriendo la foto hasta que llego al niño en ella, su gesto cambio al verlo-¿_y este quién es? –_hizo una mueca de molestia al ver a su prometida de lo más feliz y abrazada a ese niño

-_Akane,¿donde estas? –_llamaba la voz de la segunda hija de Soun Tendo por el pasillo acercándose a la habitación de su hermana menor

-"**Oh, no es Nabiki! Si me ve aquí no me salvare de un año de sobornos"**_-_el chico se apresuro y salió velozmente por la ventana, antes de que la castaña entrara y lo viera

-_Akane_-dijo al entrar a la habitación-_Mmm parece que aquí no está… bueno_…-se dio la vuelta y se fue

En el comedor…

-_hija, que raro que te levantaste tan tarde, normalmente es Ranma es el que se despierta a esta hora…-_pregunto Soun a su hija menor

-_lo certifico_- agrego Genma con su cartel en su forma de panda

-_si, es que me…dormí un poco tarde papa-_respondió Akane

-_bueno al menos ya están de vacaciones y no tienen por qué preocuparse-_dijo Nodoka amablemente

-_¡cierto tía!-_afirmo la peli-azul-_ bueno, ya termine de desayunar así que saldré a trotar un rato, voy a cambiarme-_y volvió a su habitación

-_Akane tiene mucha energía ¡Sin duda será una muy buena esposa!_-expreso Nodoka alegre

-_mi hija es digna de admiración, ha pasado por tanto y siempre se muestra fuerte y decidida_-añadió Soun

La peli-azul se puso su ropa deportiva y se fue a correr, de pronto, se perdió en sus pensamientos

* * *

><p>-<em> ¡no quiero que nos separemos por nada del mundo Takeshi!<em>

_-¡siempre estaremos juntos Akane!_

…

_-¡No,Takeshi! ¡Ven por mi! ¡Snif, snif!_

* * *

><p>A medida que sus recuerdos aumentaban, la joven apresuraba su carrera mientras sus ojos se nublaban -<strong>"porque… ¿porque tengo que estar recordando todo esto ahora?"<strong>

* * *

><p>-<em>No quiero irme Takeshi, ¡No quiero!<em>

_-Tranquila Akane, no dejare que te vayas, ¡te prometo que mañana voy a rescatarte!_

* * *

><p>Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, corría con mucha velocidad, como si pudiera huir del pasado de esa forma, como tenía sus ojos cerrados no vio por donde iba, ni tampoco con quien tropezó<p>

-_hay Kamisama, lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho! De verdad, disculpe! ¿Lo lastime? –_se disculpo aun sin ver a la persona con la cual choco

-_no_, _no te preocupes, pero tu, ¿estas bien?_

_-si si estoy bien_,_ graci…-_ no pudo terminar su disculpa, pues empezo a perder el aliento cuando vio con quien choco

Mientras tanto, el chico de ojos azules-grisáceos se encontraba sentado en el tejado de su casa, algo enojado y sosteniendo la foto propiedad de su prometida con fuerza

-**"quien…quien…¿quien demonios es este sujeto? ¿Porque Akane y el se abrazan de esa forma? ¿Que está pasando?..."** el artista marcial estaba que echaba chispa por los ojos, sentía celos de una imagen de más de 10 años atrás-**"¿pero que estoy pensando? Akane aun era una niña aquí, ni siquiera pensábamos conocernos, ¡y mucho menos saber acerca del compromiso! Además, este chico podría ser su primo o algo así… debo dejar de enloquecer"**- el chico de trenza se relajo, era cierto, esa foto era muy vieja como para preocuparse por ella, así que bajo del techo y entro en su casa a buscar a su prometida.

-_tío soun, ¿sabe donde está Akane?_

_-mi hija salió a trotar hace un rato Ranma-kun, no te preocupes, ya debe de estar por volver_ – respondió Soun a su "yerno"

-_ah, de acuerdo ¡gracias tío! _**"cuando llegue la invitare a comer un helado"-**pensó animado y se fue a ver televisión para matar el tiempo

3 cuadras mas allá, una joven de ojos avellanos estaba que el corazón se le salía del pecho, sus piernas temblaban y casi se le corta la respiración, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

_-A…akane e…res tu…-_dijo con dificultad el chico rubio

_-Ta…ke…shi…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Ohh, hablando de coincidencias xD ... bueno ¿que les parecio? merece ser actualizada *-* o ir al destierro T_T xD jejejeje!<p>

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo (:

Peace out! :P


	2. Recuerdos y mas recuerdos

aaa ¿vieron que si actualize? xD jeje ... Bueno la verdad no me tarde tanto en escribir este porque ya lo tenia adelantado, pero no se cuanto me tarde con los demas xd

este capi es "UN POQUITO" largo (me inspire xD) pero espero les guste =)

* * *

><p><strong>2. Recuerdos y más recuerdos.<strong>

Una joven de ojos avellanos estaba que el corazón se le salía del pecho, sus piernas temblaban y casi se le corta la respiración, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

_-A…akane e…res tu…-_dijo con dificultad el chico rubio

_-Ta…ke…shi…_

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados un buen rato, mirándose fijamente, ni siquiera se movían, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, hasta que el joven de ojos grises se atrevió a hablar nerviosamente

-_Aka…ne yo… ho…hola…_

-_Takeshi que…haces tú…como es que…-_trato de decir la peli-azul con un nudo en la garganta

-_Yo…mira es que…-_trato de acercarse a la chica pero ella retrocedió con miedo-_Akane no soy un fantasma soy yo…por favor escúchame…_

_-¿que haces aquí después de tantos años? ¡Como te atreves a volver! –_grito llena de furia y con sus ojos empezando a empañarse

_-por favor cálmate, tu y yo tenemos que hablar…-_dijo tratando de acercarse nuevamente

-¿_de qué? ¿De cómo me abandonaste? –_Gritaba llorando a mares-**"entonces ha esto se debían esos sueños…nos encontraríamos de nuevo Takeshi…"**

**-**_no Akane las cosas no son así…_

_-entonces que vas… a decir…-_la peli-azul no pudo terminar, pues de un momento a otro cayo desmayada por tanta alteración interna

-_¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Oh no!-_el guapo muchacho la tomo en brazos antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo-_Akane… debo llevarla a un medico pero por aquí no hay ninguno cerca, bueno no que yo sepa, entonces… la llevare a su casa-_la cargo y la alzo-_pero donde vive… ¡Kuso! –_en eso vio a una mujer pasar y se acerco a ella –_disculpe señora, ¿de casualidad sabe donde se encuentra el Dojo Tendo?_

_-¿el dojo tendo? ¡Claro jovencito! Esta 3 cuadras más abajo, no te costara reconocerlo porque tiene una inscripción con el nombre justo en la entrada…_

_-Oh, domo arigato señora –_y se fue corriendo con la chica en brazos hacia el dojo

El joven artista marcial veía desesperadamente el reloj y la puerta, esperando a que su prometida llegara

**-"¿pero donde esta? Normalmente corre solo media hora… ¿y si voy a buscarla? ¡Pudo haberle pasado algo! Ah, no Ranma ¡Cálmate! Seguramente decidió trotar un poco más, ¡ya se! Si en 15 minutos no está de regreso saldré a buscarla… si eso hare…"**

-_¡Hijo! –_llamo la voz de Nodoka a su retoño

-_¡ah! ¿Que pasa mama?-_grito nervioso el chico de trenza

-_Ranma solo quería preguntarte si estabas bien, tienes una extraña expresión en el rostro, ¿te pasa algo?_

_-Emm, no…¡NO MAMA! ¡Estoy bien! Jejeje-_empezó a reír nervioso-**"demonios, por un segundo creí que mama descubriría que pensaba en Akane… siempre lo sabe todo…" –**y dio un leve suspiro acongojado

Fuera del dojo…

-_aquí es…-_dijo el chico de ojos grises al leer la placa del lugar-**"entonces aquí es donde vives Akane…"-**pensó mientras miraba a la chica un momento-_pero, no puedo entrar contigo así, que van a pensar? Será mejor que trate de despertarte"_- el rubio coloco delicadamente a su amiga de infancia en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra la pared, la tomo por los hombros con cuidado y empezó a mecerla suavemente al tiempo que llamaba su nombre-_Akane, Akane por favor despierta, No tengas miedo, ¡Akane!_

La joven empezó abrir sus avellanos ojos despacio, dio un respingo al ver al chico que tenía en frente -_ahh… entonces… no fue un sueño, si has vuelto…-_dijo con dificultad

-_así es, pero yo…-_el rubio se detuvo al fijarse en las lagrimas que empezaban a correr rápidamente por el rostro de la pequeña Tendo-_A…kane…_

_-¡TAKESHI!-_le peli-azul no lo resistió mas, hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho empezando a llorar desesperadamente, mientras este tomaba sus hombros acercándola más a el

-_esa voz…-_el chico de trenza alcanzo a escuchar la voz de su prometida sollozar, realmente no estaba seguro, pero era mejor confirmarlo-_será que…-_y así corrió fuera del dojo, no vio nada al momento, pero entonces giro hacia el lado izquierdo de la entrada y ahí los vio, a su prometida llorando a mares en los brazos de un desconocido, y él la pegaba contra su pecho como si nada

-_por favor, pequeña deja de llorar…-_pidió el oji-gris

-_oye tu…_

_-¿hug?-_Takeshi alzo su mirada, para encontrarse con un chico de trenza furibundo

-_se puede saber ¿que estás haciendo?_

_-¿de que hablas?_

_-¿porque la abrazas de esa forma? ¿Porque está llorando? EXPLICAME AHORA… ¿ ¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI PROMETIDA! ?_

_-¿prometida? Pero que…_

El muchacho no tuvo tiempo de hablar ni de explicarse, puesto que Ranma lo tomo del cuello de su camisa alejándolo de Akane, la cual estaba tan perdida en su tristeza que no se percato del escándalo que su prometido estaba armando

-_Ranma no, ¡espera! –_grito desesperada la artista marcial

Pero Ranma no presto atención, en su cabeza solo se repetía la imagen de Akane llorando en los brazos del sujeto que ahora tenía en sus manos -_te hare pagar –_y así el oji-azul le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago a el rubio, el cual perdió el aire al momento; se disponía a propinarle otro golpe, esta vez en la cara, pero su puño fue detenido por el agredido, el cual le devolvió el golpe a Ranma

-_¡Takeshi no lo golpees! ¡Ranma por favor no sigas! –_rogaba con llanto Akane, pero no le hacían caso, y ni siquiera podía levantarse por que las piernas le temblaban demasiado

-_así que sabes pelear eh, veamos que tan bueno eres –_reto el oji-azul, y así Ranma y Takeshi empezaron una batalla en plena calle

-_¡Ranma, Takeshi! Paren por favor!_

_-¿pero que está pasando por Kamisama? –_pregunto preocupada Kazumi, la cual salió con toda su familia a ver que sucedía afuera

-¿_que es todo este escándalo? –_pregunto esta vez Genma, que ahora estaba en su forma humana

Los Tendo y los Saotome quedaron boquiabiertos al observar al chico de trenza peleando con un desconocido en medio de la calle, como un par de delincuentes

-_¡es Ranma! –_grito Nodoka al ver a su hijo

-_¡vaya muchacho más problemático! ¿Pero quien es el otro niño? –_dijo Genma, quien más bien estaba enojado por el comportamiento de su primogénito

Nabiki se quedo observando al rubio un momento, le parecía muy familiar, miraba cuidadosamente tratando de visualizar bien su rostro, en uno de los movimientos, el chico dejo ver su cara claramente ante la mirada de la castaña quien lo reconoció al instante

-_¡no puede ser, Pero si es Takeshi! ¿Que hace aquí?-_grito la mediana Tendo

-¿_que dices hija?_

_-¿papa no lo reconoces? es Takeshi, el amigo de Akane_

_-¿Takeshi Hamada? ¡El de suginami! –_grito sorprendido Soun

-_papa, tío Genma ¡por favor sepárenlos! –_pidió desesperada la pequeña Tendo

Inmediatamente, Soun y Genma fueron a detener a los dos muchachos, Genma tomo a su hijo fuertemente por los brazos, evitando que siguiera golpeando al rubio, soun hizo lo mismo con Takeshi

-¡_Ranma calmate! ¡Ya basta! –_tranquilizaba Genma al iracundo chico de trenza

-_Akane hija ¿estas bien? –_preguntaba Nodoka a la chica, mientras ayudaba a levantarla junto a sus hermanas

_-si, gracias-_respondio

_-Takeshi, ¿realmente eres tu? –_pregunto amablemente Soun

-_Emm… si soy yo… Hola tío Soun…-_respondio nerviosamente el oji-gris

-¿ ¡_TIO SOUN! ? –_gritaron al unisonó padre e hijo

-_Tendo ¿que quiere decir el con eso?_

_-nada que pueda preocuparle Saotome…-_respondio serenamente a su amigo-_Takeshi, ¿por que no pasamos un rato a casa? Estoy seguro de que tendremos mucho que hablar contigo_

_-es…ta bien tío, lo que tu pidas-_ y así toda la familia entro al reciento Tendo

Habían pasado un par de minutos, y la familia Saotome se encontraba junto al patriarca y sus dos hijas mayores, mirando inquisitivamente al rubio, esperando que dijera algo

-_bueno Takeshi hace mucho que no te vemos, cuéntanos, que haces aquí en Nerima? –_rompió el hielo Nabiki

-_¿eh? Mmm es que…papa está haciendo unos negocios por aquí y… como estoy de vacaciones me trajo con el-_respondió nervioso y con la mirada baja -_oigan no quiero sonar grosero pero me urge hablar con Akane cuanto antes, yo la verdad no pensaba encontrarla, pero tropezamos en la calle y…-_se sonrojo un poco -_¡hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarle!_

Ante este comentario, el chico de ojos azules empezó a ver de forma amenazante y asesina al otro muchacho

-_Akane está tomando un baño, está tratando de relejarse, cuando termine bajara hablar contigo –_le dijo cortésmente la mayor de las Tendo

-_amm… está bien Kazumi, ¡gracias! –_Takeshi le sonrió amablemente

-_Disculpa Tendo-_la voz de Genma resonó por toda la habitación-_pero aun no hemos sido presentados con el muchacho, ¿seria mucha molestia que lo hicieras?_

_-por supuesto que no, Takeshi -_Soun puso su mano en el hombro del chico- _ellos son los Saotome, Genma, el cual fue mi compañero de entrenamiento_- señalo al hombre- _ella es Nodoka su esposa_ –hizo lo mismo con la mujer _– y el, es su hijo Ranma, el prometido de Akane -_y también señalo al Ranma, el cual al momento de ser nombrado lanzo una fulminante mirada al rubio

Takeshi abrió los ojos sorprendido, realmente no creía que él y Akane tuvieran un compromiso, pero se convenció al confirmarlo el padre de la peli-azul –_Amm, entonces… si están comprometidos…_

_-así es…-_dijo tajante Ranma

_-Takeshi, querido dime por favor ¿como conociste a los Tendo?-_pidió amablemente Nodoka

Takeshi la vio por un segundo, la pareció una mujer muy dulce y familiar, no podía creer que alguien tan cálida fuera esposa y madre de dos hombres como los que estaban sentados a su lado, sonrió y le respondió cortésmente –_bueno vera, yo conozco a los Tendo de hace mucho tiempo, cuando Vivian en suginami_

_-¿Suginami? ¿Cuando vivieron en suginami? –_pregunto esta vez intrigado Ranma

_-hace muchos años atrás…-_respondió Genma seriamente

-_papa, ¿tu lo sabías?_

_-claro que si hijo_

_-veras Ranma…-_empezó a relatar Soun -_Naoko, mi difunta esposa y madre de mis hijas, era proveniente de Suginami, ahí fue donde la conocí, donde nos casamos y donde criamos a nuestras hijas-_ante este comentario Nabiki y Kazumi se miraron mutuamente –_mi Naoko era una experta en artes marciales justo como Akane, así que con el permiso de su padre, abrimos un dojo en el ala vacía de la casa, justo como este, que es tradición de mi familia desde hace muchos años _

_-no…lo sabia…-_dijo Ranma en voz baja

-_aaa _-suspiro – _pero después de que Naoko murió, su padre enfermo y tuvo que irse a vivir a Miami para seguir con su tratamiento médico, vendió la casa, y yo tuve que volver aquí con mis hijas _–dijo con profunda tristeza, Kazumi y Nabiki pusieron cara melancólica

-_todo eso fue una pena muy grande…-_suspiro Takeshi

-_Sabes, Akane lloro por ti durante mucho tiempo…-_le dijo Nabiki con picardia

-_si yo… también la extrañe demasiado…- _respondió sonrojado

Ranma empezó a echar chispas por los ojos, ganas no le faltaban de seguir la pelea con el oji-gris –_oigan yo… iré al dojo a entrenar un momento, con permiso –_se levanto y se fue al dojo

-_pobre Ranma-Kun…-_dijo Kazumi

-_realmente no sabe disimular…-_la secundo Nabiki, mientras Takeshi veía un poco sorprendido

-_oigan ya estoy lista –_una seria voz femenina se escucho a espaldas de los presentes –_ Takeshi, salgamos hablar… -_pidió la peli-azul a su amigo

Ya en el dojo, el oji-azul empezó a golpear el saco de arena con fuerza, mientras maldecía en voz baja al inocente rubio –_vaya cretino "yo también la extrañe demasiado" –_ su burlaba –_ Uff –_resoplo –_ tal vez este exagerando… -_metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y sintió algo dentro de uno de ellos, lo saco y observo que era la foto de Akane -_Mmm y además esto…-_observo la imagen y se fijo en algo –_un minuto…-_observo con cuidado a el niño, rubio, de ojos grises, abrazado a Akane … amigos de infancia… -_pero si es … ¡no puede ser es el! –_grito sorprendido –_¡el mocoso de esta foto es ese sujeto llamado Takeshi!, ese imbécil, ya veremos si solo eran amigos –_salió del dojo dispuesto a enfrentar al muchacho, cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el patio, vio a su prometida y al rubio frente a frente, ambos con expresión seria, decidió esconderse tras un arbusto y ver qué sucedería

-_Takeshi ... -_empezó a hablar Akane –_sabes…¿que han pasado 11 años desde que me fui de suginami no?_

_-si, Akane, lo se_

_-sabes… ¿que han pasado 11 años desde que me separe de mi mejor amigo no es verdad?_

_-sí, yo también me separe de mi mejor amiga-_dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-_y sabes… ¿que han pasado 11 años desde que prometiste que evitarías que viniera a Nerima y no lo cumpliste? –_ahora ella tenía la voz temblorosa

-**"¿evitar que viniera? ¿De que esta hablando? –**se preguntaba el artista marcial que escuchaba todo tras el arbusto

-_si Akane lo sé, ¡lo sé! –_dijo el oji-gris con dolor

-_dime Takeshi, ¿porque? ¿Porque no apareciste ese día? ¿Porque me decepcionaste y abandonaste? Me hiciste creer que yo ya no era importante para ti, y que querías que me fuera –_expreso triste la peli-azul

-_¡Akane no! –_tomo a la chica por los hombros-_no pienses eso, ¡JAMAS! tu nunca dejaras de ser una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, hayan pasado los años que hayan pasado sin vernos, tu marcaste mi infancia y eso nadie lo cambiara, ¡Nunca! (_ya ha este paso Ranma quería saltar de los arbustos y ahorcar a Takeshi) _y yo no te abandone Akane, créeme yo fui a cumplir mi promesa ¡lo juro!_

Akane miro fijamente al chico a los ojos, tenían ese brillo especial el cual indicaba cuando una persona mentía o no, además ella lo conocía bastante bien, el decía la verdad –_entonces…¿porque no apareciste?_

_-veras… lo que paso fue…_

* * *

><p>Por una calle de Suginami, un pequeño niño corría velozmente tratando de llegar a una casa-dojo que estaba en proceso de mudanza<p>

-**"no te preocupes Akane, ya voy…"**

**-**_miau…-_se escucho la voz de un gatito el cual estaba atrapado en una roca en medio del rio

El chiquillo detuvo su carrera, miro al minino y aunque no podía retrasarse, no podía dejarlo allí, y se acerca a ayudarlo

-_vamos pequeño salta yo te atrapare-_extendió sus brazos hacia el gatito, pero este seguía inmóvil –_vamos, sé que no quieres caer al agua, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, ¡salta! –_el animalito seguía igual, el niño algo desesperado se acerco un poco más a la orilla del rio, afincando solo sus talones en la tierra –_ahora si ¡salta, te atrapare! –_esta vez el minino sintió más confianza y salto a los brazos del muchacho, debido al impacto del aterrizaje el niño empezó a perder el equilibrio, el gatito puedo saltar rápido y caer en tierra pero el niño no pudo sostenerse y callo a las profundidades del rio.

* * *

><p>La peli-azul se llevo las manos a la boca, estaba espantada, nunca llego a pensar que algo así hubiera sucedido<p>

_-Takeshi… ¿pero como lograste salir? ¡Nunca aprendiste a nadar! … bueno… nunca aprendimos…-_dijo algo avergonzada

-_etto… yo… un hombre que me vio caer me saco…-_contesto algo nervioso

-_menos mal…_

_-si, y después de salir del agua… volví a retomar mi camino a tu casa pero cuando llegue… ya era tarde, te habías ido -_una lagrima rebelde empezó a correr por sus mejilla-_ Akane por favor discúlpame, te abandone y yo… solo quiero que me disculpes y… volvamos a… ser… como… antes…-_tartamudeo y puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica

**-"huy, pero que atrevido, ¿porque tiene que tocarla?" –**el oji-azul se carcomía de los celos

-_no Takeshi tu perdóname a mí por creer que me abandonaste tanto tiempo cuando no fue así, tú fuiste un héroe, creo que lo mejor ahora será olvidar eso y … empezar de nuevo-_le brindo una de sus mejores sonrisas

-_Akane…_

La peli-azul se acerco y abrazo a su amigo con fuerza, aunque quería demostrar que estaba bien, de un momento a otro empezó a llorar desesperadamente, Takeshi la apretó con fuerza a él y las lagrimas también empezaron a correr por su rostro, ambos estaban melancólicos por tantos años separados, mientras tras los arbustos, un artista marcial no sabía cómo sentirse, si salir de ahí e ir a matar a Takeshi o tratar de comprender la situación, lo único que era cierto, era que su corazón se estaba rompiendo poco a poco

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>¡aish! :'( no se ustedes pero la ultima parte me hizo llorar (y eso que yo misma la escribi xd) T.T ¿bueno que les parecio? ¿muy lindo, exagerado, malo, pesimo, conmovedor...? ¡Dejen sus <strong>Reviews! <strong>=P

les agradesco por leer...

Peace out! (:


	3. Sino quieres perderla,empieza a quererla

Oigan que les parece no me tarde tanto :D ... no me dejaron deberes para el finde asi que tuve tiempo de escribir ^^

tal vez este capitulo no sea la gran cosa, pero este y el siguiente seran una parte MUY importante en el desarrollo de la historia :B

bueno... espero les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>3. Si no quieres perderla, empieza a quererla<strong>

-_Vamos airén tu poder ganar!_

_-acabare contigo Saotome -_dijo Mousse con mucha confianza al oji-azul

-_¡adelante!_

Ambos chicos empezaron a pelear, Ranma lanzaba puños al medio ciego, los cuales esquivaba con mucha facilidad, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al oji-azul, el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo, sobándose el abdomen

-_levántate Ranma, eso no fue nada-_dijo Mousse

-_claro que no_

Se levanto y siguió tratando de golpear al chico de gafas inútilmente, pues él podía con todos los golpes

-_¿que sucede Ran-chan? ¡Atácalo! –_grito ukyo , la cual estaba observando junto a Shampoo

-_vamos Saotome, ¡quiero tu mejor golpe!_

Ranma seguía agitando sus puños con fuerza, entonces esbozo una patada a las costillas del chino, este bloqueo el golpe con su brazo, el chico de trenza volvió a levantar su puño y logro golpear al chino justo en el rostro

-_¡Ryoga! –_grito el medio-ciego, de la nada apareció el eterno perdido y le propino un buen golpe al oji-azul en la espalda, haciéndolo caer de lleno en la tierra

-_¡Airén! –_grito Shampoo y corrió hacia su prometido –_¡bien hecho Mousse! ¡Tu ganar! –_dijo abrazando al chino melosamente

-¿_que te pareció mi querida Shampoo?_

_-Wo ai ni…-_y lo beso dulcemente

-_Ran-chan, ¿estas bien? –_pregunto preocupada Ukyo, poniéndose de cunclillas al lado de su amigo

-_ji, egtoy ben –_respondió aun con el rostro enterrado en el suelo

-_Ryoga cariño, ¿no crees que lo golpeaste muy fuerte?_

_-¿fuerte? ¡Ese fue uno de mis golpes más suaves Ukyo! –_se paro al lado de su novia y se agacho- ¿_enserio te dolió Ranma?_

_-¡claro que no! yo no me acongojo por tonterías –_dijo levantándose y cruzándose de brazos

-_pues a decir verdad Saotome te dejaste ganar muy fácil en este entrenamiento, además no peleaste nada bien, ¿estás perdiendo fuerza? –_se burlo el chico de gafas

-¿_que te pasa pato tonto? ¡yo soy invencible!_

_-a Shampoo doler admitirlo ex-airén pero nuevo airén tener razón, no parecer tu mientras pelear _

Ranma frunció el ceño un poco, pero después lanzo un gran suspiro y bajo su mirada

-_Ranma ¿te ocurre algo? –_pregunto Ryoga

-_puedes contarnos, somos tus amigos ¿recuerdas? –_dijo la novia del primero

El chico de trenza seguía con la vista baja, la verdad no se atrevía hablar

-_Shampoo, Ukyo…-_llamo una ronca voz de mujer, haciendo a las chicas voltear

-_abuelita ¿que pasa? –_pregunto la china

-_hay varios clientes esperando su comida, vengan y ayúdenme, después de todo el "U'chans-Haten" es de ustedes…-_regaño la anciana

_-mejor no hacerla esperar, vamos Ukyo-_y así las dos socias se fueron al restaurante que desde hace un par de meses era propiedad de ambas, dejando a sus novios con su "ex-prometido" solos

-_Ranma, ahora estamos solos, ¿nos dirás que te pasa? –_volvió a preguntar Ryoga, ya que los tres chicos habían pasado de "rivales" a muy cercanos amigos

-_yo apoyo a Ryoga, vamos Ranma, somos tus mejores amigos dinos que tienes-_dijo el chino

-_siéntense…-_pidió en voz baja el artista marcial, el chico cerdo y el chico pato se sentaron a cada lado del oji azul –_esto es lo que pasa…-_dijo sacando una foto, los otros dos chicos se acercaron a ver

-_¿y esos dos niños? –_pregunto Mousse

-_¡ahh Ranma! Sin vergüenza ¡no me digas que esos niños son hijos ilegítimos tuyos!_ – Grito enojado el eterno perdido –_¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Akane?_

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y le propino un puño en la cara a su amigo –_deja de decir estupideces Ryoga que no es nada de eso_

Mousse miro atentamente la foto un momento y se dio cuenta de algo –_espera, esa niña se parece mucho a Akane…_

-_si, es ella cuando era pequeña…_

Los otros dos muchachos se quedaron viendo la foto, preguntándose quién era el niño al que estaba abrazando

-_y quien es… -_pregunto Ryoga señalando la imagen

-_el problema… -_dijo cabizbajo el chico de trenza

-_¿eh? –_pronunciaron los otros dos en unisonó

Ranma tomo una boconada de aire y después procedió a contarles a sus amigos, todos los detalles conocidos por él, acerca de Takeshi y Akane

-_entonces … él y Akane fueron mejores amigos… -_dijo Ryoga

-_y el chico ha vuelto, que interesante puede llegar a ser la vida…-_secundo Mousse

El chico de trenza se quedo callado, pensativo

-_Ranma … ¿estas celoso de este chico? –_volvió a preguntar Ryoga, pero el oji-azul siguió sin hablar –_sabes no tiene nada de malo, si solo son amigos, ¡como tú y Ukyo!_

_-¡es verdad! –_dijo el chico de gafas

-_claro que no es igual, comenzando por que yo creía que Ukyo era varón, y el siempre supo que Akane era una chica –_se cruzo de brazos

-¿_el ah demostrado querer algo con Akane? -_pregunto Mousse

-_¡si! ... bueno no ... oh, tal vez ... es que ... la forma en la que la mira, se puede notar algo...algo realmente profundo y ... _

_-pero eso no quiere decir nada, dijiste que se separaron hace años, apenas se están reencontrando…-_explico el chico de bandana en la cabeza

-_lo sé pero es que… aaa, tienen una historia la cual yo desconozco, y también esta ese asunto de la promesa_

_-al parecer tu prometida no quería venir a Nerima –_dijo Mousse

-_claro, quería quedarse allá con el "señorito hamada" –_dijo el oji-azul en tono burlón –_ojala y la hubiera rescatado en ese entonces, así estaría con él y no aquí amarrada a mi…_

_-Ranma… ¿sabes lo que Ryoga y yo te diremos no? –_le dijo serio el chino

-_no, ¿qué? -_Ambos chicos le propinaron un coscorrón al chico de trenza –_¡ouch! ¡Eso dolio! –_empezó a sobar su cabeza

-_¡ignorante! –_lo insulto Ryoga

-_tienes que decirle a Akane lo que sientes por ella-_grito Mousse

-¿_que? –_dijo ranma sorprendido

-_por favor Saotome, todo el mundo con dos ojos puede ver que tu y Akane se aman mutuamente- _empezó Mousse

_-pero son tan orgullosos que tratan de "ocultarlo" –_termino Ryoga

_-etto … yo no… Akane no … -_quiso decir el chico de trenza nervioso

-¿_lo ves? –_se burlo el chino

-_mira Ranma yo se que tu orgullo no te deja pero, ya es hora de que te le declares a Akane, todos sabemos que la amas y que quieres estar con ella, si no se lo dices jamás sucederá, ¡actúa como un hombre y da el primer paso! –_lo alentó Ryoga

-_no se…_

_-sabes, cuando yo derrote a Shampoo accidentalmente aquella vez y tuvo que comprometerse conmigo, es obvio que al principio se volvió más loca de lo normal y esas cosas pero… al final no se resistió y ahora somos felices juntos –_dijo orgulloso Mousse - _el que persevera alcanza –_puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo –_pero tú con intentarlo una vez, no vas a perder nada…_

_-bueno pero … ¿Ryoga que hay de ti?_

_-¿de mi? Pues nada, Ukyo y yo empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos y empezamos a gustarnos, los dos nos dimos cuenta y pues… ya sabes el resto –_se sonrojo

-_para ustedes ah sido fácil…-_suspiro

_-¡realmente te gusta complicarte la vida! Tu y akane ¡SE AMAN! ¿Porque no entiendes eso? –_grito molesto Mousse

-_ciertamente Ranma … -_secundo Ryoga

-_tal vez tengan razón, pero es que Akane y yo vivimos discutiendo y peleando por tonterías, yo siempre la hago llorar, y de alguna forma termino con algún golpe, ¿creen que quiero hacerla sufrir? ¿que sea infeliz a mi lado? –_apretó sus puños

-_bueno … desde que volvimos de Jusenkyo tras curarnos hace 4 meses, ustedes son un poco mas unidos y no pelean tanto… -_dijo el ex-cerdo

-_porque trato de no hacerla enojar, créeme ese tiempo lejos de ella fue un martirio para mi, aunque fuera en busca de la cura… aaa –_ suspiro –_eh tratado de demostrarle que la quiero pero aun así ¡siempre meto la pata!_

_-pues ya es hora de que empieces a sacarla, si no quieres que ella vuelva con Takeshi a Suginami… -_dijo con intensiones de enojarlo el ex-pato

-_¡eso jamás!_

_-¡entonces ve y díselo de una buena vez! –_grito Ryoga

Ranma los miro por un momento tenía miedo sí, no tanto del rechazo pero se sentía impotente cuando se trataba de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero era cierto, el ama a la peli-azul con su vida, quería que fuera solo suya, así que era hora de hacerlo realidad –_está bien… ¡lo hare!_

_-¡así se habla Ranma! –_se alegro Ryoga

-_¡vete ya, anda!–_dijo Mousse

-_¡si! –_se levanto y se fue corriendo al dojo, dispuesto a decirle finalmente a su prometida cuanto la amaba –_¡Akane! –_grito al llegar

-_Ranma, ¿que pasa? –_pregunto la peli-azul, que estaba sola en la sala

-_Akane yo … -_se acerco a ella

-_¿si?_

_-yo … yo… yo tengo que …_

_-¿que Ranma?_

_-veras yo te … te … te…_

_-¿te…?_

El oji-azul la miro embobado, estaba realmente nervioso –**"¿porque es tan difícil? Cielos, que bonita es…"**

**-**_Ranma, ¿podrías terminar de hablar? ¡Me estas preocupando!_

El chico de trenza salió de su ensoñación y la toma por los hombros acercándola a el –_Akane yo te…_

_¡RING! _Resonó el teléfono por toda la habitación

-_yo contesto … -_la peli-azul fue a recibir la llamada dejando a un abatido artista marcial

-¿_hola? ¡Takeshi eres tú! –_dijo emocionada

**-"¡hamada! ¡pero que oportuno!"**_ –_pensó enojado el oji-azul

-¿_quieres que salgamos mañana? ¡Me parece perfecto! ¿A que hora? Mmm ¡esta bien! ¡Nos veremos Takeshi! –_y colgó el teléfono –_entonces Ranma que me … ¿Ranma? –_su prometido se había marchado de la habitación

El joven Saotome subia las escaleras con pasos pesados, llego hasta el teléfono de ese piso y empezó a marcar bruscamente

-¿_hola?_

_-ukyo…_

_-¡Ran-chan!_

_-ukyo, ¿Ryoga y Mousse están ahí?_

_-si ¿porque?_

_-ponlos al teléfono enseguida ¡y pon el altavoz!_

_-Ranma ¿que paso? ¿Se lo dijiste? –_pregunto ryoga

-_no Ryoga… pero necesitare que tu, Mousse y las chicas me ayuden…_

_-¿ayudarte?_

_-¿en que? –_dijo Mousse

Ranma les comento los planes de Akane para mañana, les platico lo que tenia planeado y cual sería la participación de ellos, al terminar tranco de golpe y se fue a su cuarto

-**"mañana comprobare cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones, hamada"**

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Sii ya me imagino la cara de ustedes ..." O.O ¡ ¿WTF? ¿SHAMPOO Y MOUSSE? ¿RYOGA Y UKYO? ¿SHAMPOO Y UKYO SOCIAS? ¿LOS CHICOS SIN MALDICION? ¡ ¿ ¡ WTF ! ? O.O ..." xD ... si bueno, creanme que era necesario que todos fueran amigos, y estuviera "cada oveja con su pareja" y tal vez no explique muy bien como paso pero buee xd ustedes entendieron xD Y si piensan que "Mmm no habran enredos por celos y eso" ohh si los habra :p ...y buenoo tal vez Ranma esta "exagerando un poco" xd ... pero sus motivos tiene :P<p>

bueno ¿que les parecio este capitulo? por favor dejen sus **reviews**

nos estamos leyendo

Peace out! :P


	4. Tu cita,mi prometida

!eh aqui el capitulo 4! me apresure con este pues estoy ya con mis ultimos examenes y me interesa pasarlos todos para tener vacaciones =S ... y ademas tengo otros fics en mente que ando escribiendo para no olvidarlos y tal vez, subirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Tu cita, mi prometida<strong>

Akane estaba dándole las últimas cepilladas a su lindo y corto cabello, se coloco una cinta roja la cual hacia juego con la falda del mismo color y camiseta amarilla, no estaba muy elegante pero lucia realmente bonita

-_bueno…será mejor que me vaya-_y así bajo las escaleras, cuando se dirigía a la puerta cierto chico la detuvo abrazándola fuertemente

-_ohh, mi querida Akane Tendo, mi adorada cuñada con alma de tigresa, luces tan hermosa…-_dijo melosamente Kuno a la hermana de su ahora novia, y Akane como siempre, le propino un buen golpe

-_realmente Kuno, ¡tu no cambias! –_grito furiosa

-_oye Akane, no lo golpees así, podrías lastimarlo-_dijo Nabiki mientras entraba a la sala

-_sabes, no entiendo como no puede tener un poco de respeto, ¡si se supone que ahora son pareja!_

_-no lo hace enserio, Akane, ¿verdad Kuno baby? –_el castaño solo levanto su pulgar en señal de afirmación

La peli-azul solo torció un poco el gesto -_mejor me doy prisa, adiós chicos_

_-oye y adónde vas? –_pregunto su hermana

-_voy… a reunirme con Takeshi…_

_-ohh, ¡que bien! Nada mejor que una cita con tu amigo de infancia –_dijo pícaramente

-_¡Nabiki! –_Grito avergonzada –_no es una cita, solo iremos a pasear por la plaza, es todo_

_-ohh, si tu lo dices, ¡que te diviertas! ¡Y salúdame a Takeshi! –_Se despidió, y su hermana se fue a su encuentro, mientras cierto chico de trenza salía de atrás de la escalera – ¿_ya escuchaste a donde va, no?_

_-si, gracias Nabiki –_le dio su paga

-_¡no tienes que agradecerme cuñadito! –_Contando el dinero –_ ¡y que tengas mucha suerte arruinando la cita de Akane!_

_-como sea… -_y se fue de la casa

-¿_que tiene pensado hacer ese desvergonzado de Saotome? –_pregunto su novio

-_algo muy interesante, eso es seguro…_

Fuera del dojo…

-_pelirroja a pato, repito, pelirroja a pato, ¿tu y gatita ya van camino a la plaza? – _se comunicaba el oji-azul con el chino a través de un Walkie-talkie

-_pato a pelirroja, gatita y yo ya estamos llegando-_aviso Mousse

-_bien, cerdo pervertido tu y chica espátula ¿ya están listos? –_pregunto ahora por otro walkie-talkie a Ryoga

-_oye, ¿como que cerdo pervertido? –_dijo ofendido el eterno perdido

-_Ryoga ¡concéntrate! –_regaño el oji-azul

-_chica espátula a pelirroja, ¡estamos listos! –_dijo ukyo

-_perfecto, y no dejes que se pierda Ukyo!_

_-¡no te preocupes, Ran-chan!_

_-está bien –_y así el artista marcial marcho tras los pasos de su prometida

En la plaza

-_¡Akane! –_saludo el rubio a su amiga cuando la vio acercándose a el

-_Takeshi, ¡hola!_

_-¿como estas?_

_-bastante bien ¿y tú?_

_-bi..en –_respondió algo nervioso –_luces muy bonita…_

_-gracias…_

_-bueno, ¿que tal si vamos a comer un helado? Eh oído que aquí venden unos deliciosos –_ofreció gentilmente

-_bien, vamos –_y marcharon en busca del negocio

-_ahí están…-_ señalo el chico de gafas a sus objetivos

-_airén, no estar segura si esto estar bien, ¡Akane poder enojarse mucho con nosotros! –_se preocupo la china

-_pues tenemos que ayudar a Ranma, además seremos cuidadosos, pato a pelirroja, objetivo en la mira, repito, objetivo en la mira –_dijo Mousse a Ranma por el walkie-talkie

-_bien, vayan! –_pidió el chico, y así los chinos fueron tras los amigos de infancia

Mientras, Takeshi y Akane llegaron a la heladería, aquella que tantas veces fue visitada por una hambrienta pelirroja con el alma de un varonil artista marcial, y su prometida

-_aquí es –_anuncio el oji-gris

-_¡ah sí!, Ranma y yo solíamos venir muchas veces cuando el aun se transformaba en chica-_murmuro sonriente

-_¿que dijiste? _

_-amm, nada Takeshi, busquemos un lugar –_y así se sentaron en la primera mesa libre que encontraron

-_bien querida, ¿estas lista? –_pregunto el chico de gafas a su novia, desde la puerta del local

-_¡todo ser por ayudar ex-airén! – _y así ambos entraron, Shampoo se escurrió hasta la cocina y Mousse se sentó en la mesa que se encontraba detrás de la peli-azul y el rubio, sentándose frente al chico exactamente, estaba vestido con una larga gabardina marrón, un sombrero de copa y gafas oscuras, así no sería reconocido

Los dos amigos, ojeaban el menú de postres pensando que pedirían, pero Akane no resistió más la curiosidad e inicio platica con el chico

-_y ¿como están tus padre Takeshi? _

_-¿mis padres? Pues…bien pero… se divorciaron… hace un par de años… -_pronuncio tristemente

_-¿se divorciaron? –_Dijo sorprendida –_pero si ellos se veían tan…_

_-si yo tampoco imagine que pasaría, pero… esas cosas suceden… la vida te da muchas sorpresas –_ante esta frase, le dedico una dulce sonrisa y una sugerente mirada, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por el chico de larga cabellera que estaba frente a ellos

-**"Mmm, parece que Ranma no esta tan paranoico después de todo…"**

**-**_pelirroja a pato, ¿que ha pasado hasta ahora? –_se escucho el aparato de comunicación desde la chaqueta del chino

-_aun no puedo darte una conclusión –dijo por lo bajo acercándose a su abrigo_

_-y bueno… eso fue lo que paso…-_expreso triste el rubio tras contarle a la peli-azul como se divorciaron sus padres

-_hay Takeshi, que mal, ustedes eran una familia muy unida_

_-bueno, pero así estamos bien también, mama está de viaje por su trabajo, y papa, pues conoció a una mujer salieron por un tiempo y se casaron hace poco, a pesar de todo seguimos adelante –_el muchacho sonrió animado mostrando fuerza ante la chica de ojos avellanos

-_sigues siendo tan optimista como siempre_

_-¡si un poco! –_Sonrió- _¿sabes algo Akane? Me hizo muchísima falta tener esta plática contigo, como las que solíamos tener a pesar de ser unas criaturas, necesite mucho a mi mejor amiga...-_el rubio se atrevió a tomar la mano de la chica, que la tenía sobre el mesón, y deposito un suave beso en ella

La peli-azul se sonrojo de sobremanera ante este acto –_yo también te… es decir yo… takeshi… también me hiciste falta…-_pronuncio nerviosa

"**oh, oh Ranma se va a enojar mucho cuando se entere de esto…" –**el chino hizo un disimulada seña a su novia que veía todo por la ventanilla de la cocina, para que saliera e hiciera su trabajo

La chica de cabellos purpura salió con el delantal del negocio y una bandeja, fingiendo ser una camarera, y se acerco a la "pareja" muy animada

-_¡Nihao! Yo ser su camarera hoy, díganme ¿que querer?_

_-¡ Shampoo! –_expreso de lo mas sorprendida su ex–rival de amor

_-oh, ¡Akane! ¡No poder creerlo ser tu! ¡No haberte visto! –_dijo fingiendo inocencia

-_tu… ¿trabajas aquí!_

_-¡hai! Shampoo necesitar dinero extra, así que buscar trabajo a tiempo parcial aquí_

_-¿enserio? ¿Tu? Dueña de una franquicia… ¿necesitas dinero? –_pregunto dudosa

-_Ukyo quedarse con todas las propinas –_se defendió –_además no estar haciendo nada malo…_

La peli-azul solo torció el gesto, aunque ella y Shampoo habían dejado sus diferencias atrás y ahora eran muy buenas amigas, sabía muy bien cuando tramaba algo

-_¿y quien ser chico guapo que estar contigo? ¿¡No me digas que ser tu nuevo novio!_

"**que raro tu comentario…" –**una pequeña vena empezó a surgir en la frente de la artista marcial

-_emm no señorita, Akane y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años y teníamos un buen tiempo sin vernos, me presento, mi nombre es Takeshi Hamada, mucho gusto…-_el oji-gris extendió gentilmente su mano a la china

-_oh, amigo de Akane ser muy educado ¡Es un placer! Yo ser Shampoo, ¡Nihao! –_toma la mano del chico y la sacudió animadamente

-_Shampoo ¿no deberías ir a "trabajar"? –_dijo tajante la pequeña tendo

-_hay pero que desesperada, aunque ya no pelear por Airén tu seguir siendo chica violenta –_se cruzo de brazos ofendida

-_¿Qué dijiste? –_se levanto y golpe la mesa con la palma de su mano

-_¡pues lo que tu oír! Yo solo decir la verdad_

_-_**"Shampoo ¿Qué estás haciendo? No se supone que la hagas enojar" –**Mousse se levanto con intención de interrumpir a su novia, pero recordó que no podían ser descubiertos y se quedo quieto

-_¡todavía no entiendo como Mousse te aguanta!_

_-pato tonto amarme, por eso ser fuerte_

A Mousse le surgió una pequeña gotita por este comentario, mientras el rubio miraba la escena algo confundió, hasta que un fuerte escalofrió irrumpió su cuerpo y lo saco de su asombro

-_¡ahh! –_dio un respingo

-_takeshi ¿Qué te pasa? –_pregunto preocupada la peli-azul al oír el pequeño grito de su amigo

-_no, na… nada ¡descuida! _**"por Kami, aquí no…"**

-_¿estar seguro? Parecer un poco pálido_

_-sí, estoy bien, tranquilas…_

_-no Takeshi, Shampoo tiene razón, ¡te pusiste palido! Mejor salimos a tomar un poco de aire –_la chica tomo del brazo a su amigo dispuesta a sacarlo de ahí

-_¡no, esperen! ¿No querer pedir algo primero? –_los detuvo Shampoo

-_no, Shampoo muchas gracias, vámonos Takeshi –_y se dirigieron a la salida

-_pero…_

_-¿pero qué paso? –_pregunto el chino preocupado

-_¡no saberlo! Amigo de Akane ponerse pálido y ella llevárselo afuera… ¡ex –airén matarnos por no hacerlo bien!_

_-descuida… Pato y gatita a pelirroja, los objetivos han salido del lugar –_informo mousse al chico de trenza

-_¿ya? ¿! No me digas que no lograron nada!–_El chico se encontraba en un rama alta del árbol central de la plaza, donde podía observar todo lo que sucedía, y entonces los vio salir del lugar –**"hay están" **_Ukyo y Ryoga tendrán que encargarse… pelirroja a cerdo pervertido y chica espátula, prepárense para cuando les avise_

_-¡deja de llamarme pervertido!_

_-está bien Ran-chan ¡ya estamos listos! Avisa cuando quieras_

Saliendo de la heladería

-_¿Cómo te sientes Takeshi?_

_-hay akane ya deja de preocuparte ¿si? Es enserio estoy bien –_respondió amablemente el rubio

-_de acuerdo_

_-oye y ¿Quién era esa chica?_

_-¿Shampoo? Pues ahora es amiga mía, solía ser una de las tantas prometidas de Ranma-_dijo algo triste

-_¿! DE RANMA TU PROMETIDO!__Esa chica y el... ¿terminaron y después se comprometió contigo?_

_-ehh, no… en realidad no es así_

_-¿entonces como?_

_-bueno, mi compromiso con Ranma fue algo arreglado por nuestros padres para así unir nuestros dojos, nosotros no lo decidimos…_

Takeshi quedo algo sorprendido ante esto

-_después aparecieron Shampoo y otras chicas autoproclamándose sus "prometidas" –_dijo con gran tristeza

-_akane yo… -_el oji-gris vio la triste expresión en el rostro de su amiga y se paro frente a ella –_ ¿tu lo amas?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-tu… ¿amas a Ranma?_

Akane quedo callada, un extraño y especial brillo invadió sus ojos, mientras su estomago empezó a llenarse de mariposas, sentía el calor en sus mejillas, y es que los nervios la invadían de tan solo pensarlo

-_está bien no hace falta que respondas, puedo verlo en tu rostro… -_dijo el chico –_ ven sentémonos bajo en árbol –_y así tomo a su amiga de la mano y caminaron hasta la plaza

El oji-azul vio lo que el otro chico había hecho, la sangre empezó a hervirle y unas fuertes ganas de bajar lo invadieron, pero tuvo que aguantarse

-_aquí me parece que está bien –_dijo la peli-azul cuando se encontraron bajo uno de los arboles

-_si…oye ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar? –_pregunto al ver a un vendedor por ahí cerca

-_¡si! Pero yo iré a comprarlos ¡y no me discutas!_

_-jeje está bien ¡pero solo porque no quiero pelear contigo! –_contesto con una sonrisa, conocía el carácter de su amiga, así que no discutiría

-_bien ya vuelvo –_y así la chica se fue a comprar el dulce

Takeshi solo la vio caminar, habían pasado tantos años, su mejor amiga se había convertido en una joven tan hermosa, pero comprometida, de pronto el extraño escalofrió volvió a invadirlo pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte

**-"no, no aquí no" –**el muchacho forcejaba contra su cuerpo que parecía tener control propio, sudaba frio, se recostó contra el árbol y tomo boconadas de aire, de un momento a otro la sensación paso y la peli-azul llegaba con los algodones de azúcar

-_aquí tienes Takeshi…-_le ofreció su algodón al chico -_¿hug? ¿Por qué estas tan sudado? –_se preocupo nuevamente

-_es que… aquí hace un poco de calor, es todo_

_-¡takeshi no me mientas! Si no te sientes bien, es mejor que vayamos a un medico_

_-Akane ya te lo dije, ¡estoy bien! Estas preocupándote demasiado_

_-pero es que no te ves bien_

_-pero lo estoy pequeña, relájate ¿si? –_dijo con voz enronquecida cerca del rostro de su amiga, la cual se tenso un poco y solo asintió con la cabeza

Y en la rama del árbol, el oji-azul tenía una lucha interna sobre si "bajar y asesinarlo" o no

-_Cerdo pervertido, chica espátula ¡adelante! –_aviso a sus amigos

Mientras los amigos de infancia comían el algodón, de la nada se escucho un escándalo causado por una joven pareja, cierta cocinera castaña la cual corría tras su novio con una escoba en mano reclamándole quien sabe qué, y este fingía pedir disculpas

-_Ryoga Hibiki, maldito traicionero ¡ven aquí!_

_-Ukyo mi amor ya te pedí disculpas ¡no lo volveré hacer!_

_-son Ryoga y Ukyo ¿pero qué les pasa? –_dijo extrañada la peli-azul

_-¿amigos tuyos también? – _pregunto el rubio, no tan confundido

-_emm, si…_

_-ya verás ¡te voy a castigar! –_la cocinera empezó a agitar su escoba tratando de golpear a su novio, aunque en realidad su verdadero objetivo era noquear al joven de ojos grises

-_Ryoga, Ukyo ¡cálmense! ¿Qué sucedió?_

Los chicos hicieron caso omiso a la chica tendo, solo seguían metidos en su actuación buscando, acercarse a Takeshi y darle un buen golpe

_-¿pero que pasar aquí? –_pregunto Shampoo fingiendo preocupación, saliendo de la heladería con Mousse

-¡_Kounji, Hibiki! –_grito el chico de gafas

Ukyo se acercaba cada vez más el rubio, cuando vio el momento adecuado, agito su escoba con fuerza tratando de golpearlo, cosa que no logro pues el chico dio un salto al aire y lo evito

-**"demonios ¿también sabe de artes marciales? "–**pensó la castaña

-_maldición, ¡que astuto! –_apretó sus puños el oji-azul

_-Ryoga, Ukyo ¡ya basta! –_ grito molesta la peli-azul, cosa que desconcentro a la castaña la cual iba a propinar un golpe, haciéndola golpear el árbol central con demasiada fuerza, de este, cayó un chico de trenza y ojos azules

-_¿! Ranma ¡? ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba? –_pregunto molesta su prometida, de pronto empezó a darse cuenta de algo, miro a La pareja de chinos y a la otra, lucían nerviosos y muy tensos, entonces lo descubrió –_no me digas, como esta vez no podías ponerte un vestido y venir a decir "Takeshi, mi amor soy tu prometida ¿recuerdas?" –_Imito al desaparecido lado femenino de Ranma –_los envías a ellos a sabotear mi salida ¿no es cierto? ¡Eres increíble Ranma Saotome!_

_-¿discúlpame? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Porque querría YO arruinar tu tonta cita? -_dijo ofendido

_-¡pues no sería la primera vez!_

_-hay por favor Akane, ¡esa cabecita tuya tiene mucha imaginación!_

La chica empezó a enojarse, tomo la escoba de Ukyo y empezó a perseguir a Ranma para golpearlo –_ ¡ven aquí Saotome!_

_-Akane espera ¡no! –_quiso detenerla Ukyo pero no le hizo caso

Takeshi solo estaba en silencio viendo el trato de su amiga y su prometido, muy raro la verdad, cuando de pronto una atormentante voz masculina con tono de ultratumba empezó a resonar en su cabeza

-_¡Takeshi! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Llevo un buen rato llamándote! ¿No estarás evitándome verdad? ¡Takeshi!_

El muchacho empezó a sujetar su cabeza, los chicos lo miraron con preocupación, y Ranma y Akane detuvieron su persecución

-_¿Takeshi qué te pasa? –_pregunto preocupada la peli-azul

-_Takeshi mas te vale que me respondas ¡me oyes! –_seguía llamando esa misteriosa voz al rubio en su cabeza, mientras este temblaba y cayó de rodillas al suelo

-**"señor, por favor, no es buen momento ¡ahora no!" –**el chico sostenía su cabeza con desesperación y fuerza, sentía que iba a estallarle y su cuerpo no resistiría mas

-_por dios ¿Qué te sucede? –_ preguntaba Akane entre lagrimas al ver el estado de su amigo, estaba muy pálido y sudando demasiado también temblaba

-_¡mas te vale que me hagas caso Takeshi! –_advertía al muchacho la extraña voz

_-¡NO! – _grito desesperado antes de caer desmayado y convulsionando sobre las piernas de la chica

-_¡TAKESHI! –_La joven lloraba preocupada –_Ryoga, Mousse por favor ayúdenme a llevarlo con el doctor Tofu, ¡Rápido!_

_-¡si! –_dijeron los dos chicos y obedecieron a la chica, tomaron al rubio, Mousse por los brazos y Ryoga por las piernas y corrieron al consultorio

-_¡esperen, voy con ustedes! –_pidió Ukyo

-_Akane… yo…_ - quiso decir el oji-azul, pues sentía un poco de miedo por lo sucedido

-_hablaremos después Ranma … -_dijo con un tono muy serio y se fue tras los chicos, dejando a una confundida Shampoo y a un atormentado artista marcial

_-Ranma, yo sentirlo mucho… -_dijo triste la china

Ranma solo se quedo callado, con la mirada perdida, no entendía que sucedía pero se sentía muy arrepentido, y de alguna forma, sentía que después de todo eso, había perdido a su prometida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>que les parecio este capi? a poco Ranma y sus amigos no son buenos espias? xD !que club del misterio, scoby-doo ni que nada! !Arriba el team Ranma 12! xD ... y para los que quieran saber que le sucedia a Takeshi! ... no lo sabran todavia ... xD ... Muy pronto :P

Como siempre les pido que por favor dejen sus **Reviews** porque su opinion es importantisima para mi

Hasta pronto!

Peace out! (:


	5. Confusiones

!quinto capitulo! :D decidi celebrar la buena noticia de haber pasado Fisica actualizando ya xD Aunque aun falta la nota de mi enemiga mortal (y la de todos xd) Matematicas .

Uff realmente me siento orgullosa! (y no solo por haber aprobado xD) si no tambien por lo mucho que ah gustado mi historia :D (aunque la mayoria ni deja un Review -.- xD) aun asi !Arigatou! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>5. Confusiones<strong>

En la habitación del consultorio, un guapo muchacho de dorada cabellera, se encontraba dormido, totalmente relajado, los rayos del sol empezaron a posarse en su angelical rostro, haciendo que se despertara lentamente, cuando al fin abrió los ojos por completo visualizo algo confundido el lugar donde se encontraba,

-_¿Dónde estoy? - _no recordaba haber llegado a un consultorio médico ni nada por el estilo pero el dolor en su cabeza, que aun persistía levemente, era tan incomodo que decidió seguir recostado un rato mas, suspiro y cerro sus ojos abatido, cuando la mismo voz que lo había hecho desvanecerse volvió a presentarse en su cabeza, solo que esta vez mucho más suave

-_Takeshi… ¿! Se puede saber dónde demonios estas metido! Estoy llamándote desde ayer y no me haces caso_

_-_**"Señor, por favor discúlpeme, es solo que no es un buen momento, ahora no sé donde estoy y ayer no puede contestarle, tenia compañía"**

**- **_"¿compañía?__¿! Y que puede ser más importante! Te recuerdo niño que si no fuera por mí en estos momentos tú…_

_-_**"lo sé señor, pero entienda, sabe perfectamente que no estoy en Suginami ahora…**

**-**_"!y precisamente por eso me urge hablar contigo ya! Nerima podría ser el lugar indicado para que la encuentres_

_-"_**señor por favor, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, le prometo que cuando este en casa me comunico con usted"**

**-**_está bien Takeshi, solo para que no digas que soy un mal Amo, pero solo espero que me oigas cuando te hablo y que esta no sea otra de tus tantas promesas incumplidas…_

_-_**"no descuide, no volverá a suceder" –**el rubio dio un gran suspiro, a veces todo en su vida podía ser un verdadero tormento, apretó las sabanas con dolor, cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos personas, un hombre con anteojos, y una chica a la que conocía muy bien

-_Takeshi ¡estas despierto! Gracias a Kami –_la joven se acerco y tomo la mano del muchacho con delicadeza -_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-mejor akane, tranquila… -_respondió con voz enronquecida, brindando una dulce sonrisa

-_Estaba muy preocupada…_

_-Gracias pequeña… pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No lo recuerdo…_

_-¿no recuerdas? Pues… estábamos en la plaza juntos, cuando… llegaron mis amigos con Ranma y empezamos a pelear, cuando me fije estabas gritando y temblando en el suelo –_conto con voz quebrada

-_probablemente pudiste haber sufrido una baja de tensión por la exposición al sol, o tal vez un cuadro epiléptico, la verdad aun no lo sé pero precisamente por eso preferí mantenerte aquí en observación toda la noche, dime algo ¿alguien en tu familia sufre de algún problema de salud? –_pregunto el hombre de gafas que se encontraba junto a Akane

-_este…n…no… -_contesto algo tímido

-_Takeshi… él es el Dr. Tofu, ah sido nuestro medico y gran amigo, desde que mi familia y yo nos mudamos, y actualmente es el prometido de Kazumi –_dijo la artista marcial

-_oh, mucho gusto Dr., yo soy Takeshi –_se presento con su característica amabilidad el oji-gris

-_es un placer Takeshi, Akane me ah hablado mucho de ti durante muchos años –_ante este comentario ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron –_ ahora con respecto a lo que sucedió ayer, por tratarse de la primera vez trataremos de tomarlo solo como una reacción a cualquier efecto del ambiente, aunque aun así hay q prevenir, te quedaras aquí una hora más y veré como reaccionas, te pondré un tratamiento por un tiempo y deberás cumplir con tu chequeo médico mensual…_

_-como usted ordene… -_sonrió el joven

-_bien buscare las pastillas que debes tomar ahora, vuelvo en un momento chicos… -_y así el Dr. Se fue dejando a los dos amigos solos

-_¿no necesitas nada? ¿Quieres desayunar? –_pregunto preocupada la chica

-_tranquila, comeré después de tomar el medicamento_

_-menos mal que ya estás bien, se veía muy grave lo que paso; por cierto llame al departamento de tu padre y contesto el ama de llaves, tu papa y su mujer están trabajando, así que yo tendré que llevarte a tu casa_

_-oh no, no te molestes…_

_-no es molestia enserio Takeshi, es lo menos que puedo hacer –_ambos se miraron por un momento, sus ojos brillaban y se veían fijamente, como si tuvieran que decir algo, hacer un gesto, pero no podían, la habitación fue invadida por un incomodo silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper, hasta que, como siempre, el joven hablo

-_Akane yo… lo siento mucho…_

_-¿hug? ¿Por qué?_

_-por… hacerte pelear con tu prometido-_expreso triste –_lo único que recuerdo son tu y Ranma peleándose y por mi causa, al parecer le molesto que saliéramos, discúlpame, si es así entonces no lo haremos de nuevo_

_-no takeshi… -_la joven coloco su mano sobre la de su amigo, y bajo la vista triste –_lo que paso ayer entre Ranma y yo… no es algo que no suceda todos los días, mi…relación con el es así… por cualquier cosa… no fue tu culpa, tu eres mi amigo y… Ranma no puede cambiar eso… -_comento con dificultad y con los ojos vidriosos

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿así era su relación? ¿Cómo era posible? si era evidente que ellos… bueno… ¡Todos se daban cuenta! , aunque la peli-azul aclaro que nada era culpa del chico, el sentía cierta culpa, de pronto su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa, había tenido una buena idea, o por lo menos el lo veía así

-_Akane yo… voy a compensarlo_

_-¿hug? ¿Qué dices?_

_-aunque según tu no fue mi culpa yo… quiero que las cosas con tu novio se arreglen, quisiera conocer a tus amigos mejor, me gustaría ser amigo del hombre que despose a mi mejor amiga ¡quiero que funcione! Por favor Akane deja que lo haga…_

_-Ta…keshi… -_murmuro sonrojada y embobada

-_se que hacer, solo debes dejarme acercarme a ellos… -_la chica solo asintió suavemente, aun perdida en la expresión de su amigo

Mientras, en el _"U'chans-Haten"_

Dos jóvenes muchachas se encontraban limpiando las mesas, barriendo el piso y arreglando su franquicia para el momento de abrir, los novios de cada una estaban en una de las mesas acompañando a su amigo de ojos azules, tratando de subirle el ánimo y de explicarle como eran las cosas

-_Ranma ¿seguro que no quieres comer? Ukyo preparo esto especialmente para ti –_dijo el joven de bandana, señalando el platillo que su chica había cocinada

-_no Ryoga, no tengo hambre –_respondió el joven de trenza desganado

-_vamos Saotome no es para tanto, ¡todo estará bien! –_animo el chico pato

-_airén tener razón Ranma, solo fue algo que suceder de la nada, pero pasara, ¡yo saberlo! –_animo la china poniendo su mano en el hombro de su "ex –prometido"

-_chicos ustedes realmente no lo entienden ¿verdad? –_El artista marcial alzo la mirada con tristeza –_esta vez lo arruine, ¡lo arruine por completo! Ese maldito de Hamada es más importante para Akane que yo, si algo malo le pasa, nunca me perdonara y la perderé para siempre –_sus ojos se empezaron a empañar

-_Ranma, ¡el no es más importante que tú! Es cierto que es el mejor amigo de Akane, pero tú eres su prometido y también el chico que ama, y eso está por encima de todas las cosas –_animo Ryoga

-_Ran –chan por favor, escúchanos solo queremos ayudarte, si acaso algo fue culpa de alguien, entonces es de nosotros, no hicimos bien nuestra labor, y por mi culpa Akane te descubrió… -_quiso animar también la castaña

-_no U-chan, ese estúpido plan fue idea mía, yo los metí en eso, todo fue mi culpa, si yo… le hubiera dicho a Akane desde un principio que la amaba…nada de esto estaría pasando_

_-bueno… en eso nosotros si tener la culpa ex –airén, tu saber… por cómo comportarnos antes… -_admitió avergonzada la chica de cabellos purpura

-_exacto, no quisimos aceptar nada… -_dijo el eterno perdido

-_pero ya lo hicieron –_miro a sus amigos con un brillo especial –_y ahora son felices unos con otros, se atrevieron, ¡pero yo no! No fui capaz... y ahora menos que menos… la perdí…_

_-¡Ranma claro que no! ¡Ustedes se aman y ella siempre será tuya! –_grito molesto el chico de gafas, azotando la mesa

-_solo habla con ella y explícale las cosas… -_dijo Ukyo

-_¡muchachos! –_grito con voz desgarradora el oji-azul, mientras se levantaba y golpeaba la mesa con sus palmas, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas –_yo conozco a Akane perfectamente, se como es, se lo mucho que la eh herido, se lo mucho que ah pasado por mi culpa, yo… que mi deber siempre fue protegerla, demostrarle cuanto la amo, estar a su lado… y lo único que hice fue lastimarla, hacerla llorar, negarle cuanto quiero estar con ella, y ahora por culpa de mis estúpidos celos, lastime a su amigo y eso jamás me lo va a perdonar … arroje a la mujer de mi vida a los brazos de otro … solo espero que sea feliz –_el artista marcial empezó a llorar desesperadamente, su corazón estaba roto, sentía que Takeshi amaba a su prometida y que él había hecho que ahora le correspondiera, aunque siempre metía la pata hasta el fondo, solo buscaba ser mejor ¿y por qué? Por ella, solo por ella…

Sus amigos solo lo miraban con lastima, con remordimiento, ellos tenían mucho que ver en todo lo que sucedía y lo sabían bien, se acercaban al oji-azul y lo abrazaban le daban palabras de ánimo pero nada, Ranma ya se había resignado, dicen que cuando un corazón se rompe, nada lo junta de nuevo

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, el chico se había tranquilizado un poco, pero se encontraba apartado en la mesa, con la mirada perdida, un tic nervioso en el rostro, con una profunda expresión de tristeza, sus amigos solo siguieron terminando de limpiar el lugar, todos con un extraño sentimiento carcomiéndolos; en eso la campana de la puerta sonó, alguien estaba entrando ¿Cómo si estaba cerrada? La abuela Cologne aun estaba dormida, ¿Quién podría ser? Solo una persona que no era ninguna de las dueñas, tenía otra copia de la llave

-_Akane… -_dijeron en unisonó la china y la castaña, sus novios voltearon velozmente a ver a la chica, y el chico de trenza se giro de forma robótica, casi como un zombi, hacia la puerta

-_hola muchachos –_dijo seria la peli-azul

Todos se vieron entre sí, Akane veía seriamente a sus amigas y los chicos de estas, ellos veían con vergüenza a su amiga y también a sus novias, el ambiente se había vuelto incomodo

-_Ho…hola … -_saludo tímidamente el oji-gris mostrándose al fin, haciendo que todos adquirieran una mueca de susto y sorpresa, a excepción del chico de trenza que aun miraba embelesado a su prometida –_oigan yo … yo vine a … hacerles una invitación –_dijo de una

-_¿una invitación? –_expresaron las dos parejas

-_si yo… bueno… -_el rubio aclaro su garganta y prosiguió –_ es que, voy a ofrecer una fiesta en mi departamento este fin de semana y… será para ustedes_

_-¿nosotros? –_exclamo Ukyo

-_¿Por qué? –_pregunto el chico de gafas

-_es que, aunque solo estoy aquí de vacaciones, yo, quiero conocer mejor a los amigos de Akane, quiero que todos podamos llevarnos bien, y ser buenos amigos, si ustedes me lo permiten claro esta…_

Ninguno de los muchachos dijo nada, aun estaban algo aturdidos por todo, y esa invitación de parte del oji-gris era lo menos que esperaban, pasaban segundos y ninguno respondía, ya Takeshi se estaba sintiendo avergonzado, la pequeña Tendo lo noto, así que se atrevió hablar

-_amigos… será divertido… vamos ¿si? –_digo con su hermosa sonrisa, la cual es capaz de derribar montañas y, en este caso, manipular a sus amigos

Ellos no dijeron nada, solo asintieron con la cabeza, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, claro todos menos el oji-azul que aun veía a su prometida profundamente

-_¡me alegra que puedan ir! Akane los guiara a todos hasta mi casa ¡de verdad espero que podamos ser amigos! –_expreso con alegría

Las parejas empezaron a verse entre si, como queriendo averiguar que habían aceptado hacer, ni siquiera se percataron

-_emm … si Takeshi, iremos … ¡nos veremos allí! –_expreso Ukyo queriendo mostrar amabilidad

-_Domo arigatou –_agradeció dulcemente el rubio

Akane solo sonrió complacida –_bueno, es mejor que te lleve ya a tu casa Takeshi, vamos… -_tomo del brazo a su amigo y lo guio a la salida –_nos … veremos luego amigos … -_se despidió de sus amigos, antes de salir del lugar, dirigió su mirada a su prometido, al que no se había atrevido a ver, se fijo en la expresión de tristeza de este, la verdad a ella también le partía el alma, pero ahora debía ayudar a su amigo, después hablaría con el dueño de su corazón, y se fueron

Los antiguos rivales y "prometidas" del artista marcial voltearon a verlo, su expresión se torno mucho más triste, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, la verdad ni parecía el mismo Ranma

Y él, sentado allí, viéndola partir, había algo dentro de el que se detenía, algo que se rompía, la verdad ni sabía que era pues su corazón ya estaba roto, había metido la pata hasta el fondo

-"**akane… ¿realmente te perdí?"**

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>uff que tal el capi? ya se esta medio revelando algo acerca de Takeshi ... y aaa me dio mucho dolor poner a Ranma asi T.T pero bueno ... a veces cuando te equivocas solo por hacer algo por amor, y ves a quien quieres con otra persona, sientes q la perdiste y ya estara feliz con un tercero =

Les pido que por favor dejen sus **Reviews **que nada les cuesta! xD

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ...

Peace out! (:


	6. Lo que ocurre en una fiesta

Al fin,Capitulo 6! :D ...

* * *

><p><strong>6. lo que ocurre en una fiesta… <strong>

Finalmente el fin de semana había llegado, en su lujoso apartamento, el muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos grises miraba con seriedad un antiguo espejo, se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a hablarle

-_Lo…lord Yami, aquí estoy como lo prometí _

Justo después de hablar, en el vidrio del espejo, se empezó a dibujar la imagen de un robusto hombre de edad, apariencia china, con poco cabello y un fino y largo bigote, su mirada era sombría y su sonrisa apenas y era una disimulada mueca, asustaba con tan solo verlo

-_ahhh mi querido niño ¡qué bueno que cumpliste con tu palabra! –_se burlo del pobre chico con su profunda voz de ultratumba

-_por supuesto que sí señor – _respondió humillado –_por favor amo, dígame para que me necesitaba con tanta urgencia_

_-ahh ¡qué bueno que lo preguntas! Resulta que se me ah ocurrido una muy brillante idea_

_-¿Cuál señor?_

_-veras aunque no me agrado mucho la idea de que vinieras con tu familia a este lugar, me puse a echarle un vistazo a la "hermosa ciudad de Nerima" y déjame decirte que las muchachas que aquí habitan son exactamente el tipo de ejemplar que busco…-_explico el sombrío hombre –_creo que ya sabrás lo que quiero ¿no? _

_-¿aquí en Nerima? Pe…pero señor, yo…yo no conozco a nadie ¡como podre…!_

_-¡pues tendrás que arreglártelas para hallarla! _

El rubio solo bajo la mirada apenado, mientras que la imagen del hombre se desprendía del espejo y se situaba justo al lado del joven

-_Solo quiero recordarte nuevamente que tan solo tienes hasta el final del verano, en tu cumpleaños número 18, y ya el tiempo se está acabando, además vas a estar aquí durante todas las vacaciones ¡no tienes otra opción!_

_-lo…se señor_

_-eres joven, tu vida apenas comienza, en cambio yo soy solo un pobre anciano que podría morir muy pronto a menos claro que tu lo evites, ¿a ti no te gustaría que tu amo y señor muriera sin tu haber cumplido con tu promesa, no es verdad, Takeshi? ¡Y mira que tú eres un experto en incumplirlas!_

_-no señor, por supuesto que no me gustaría –_apretó sus puños, y es que ni con la muerte se libraría de ese maldito trato

-_¡qué bien! Sabes que te considero como a mi hijo, un hijo que me debe su vida desde hace 11 años y debe cumplir con su amo –_ el hombre de bigote miro al oji-gris con una mirada hipnótica, oscura, llena de maldad, el joven se tenso y comenzó a temblar

-_no…no lo… decepcionare lo…lord Yami_

_-mas te vale que no –_la sombría figura se despego del rubio y empezó a ser adsorbido por el espejo, justo como un fantasma –_consíguela Takeshi ¡encuentra a la indicada! …tu tiempo se agota…–_y así desapareció

Takeshi solo suspiro, era cierto que ya habían pasado más de 10 años, debía darse prisa, aunque en el fondo él no tenía la intención de cumplir con esa tontería, no quería lastimar a nadie

En el dojo Tendo

La dos singulares familias que habitaban este recinto se preparaban para la fiesta a la que fueron invitados

-**"bueno… creo que ya estoy listo" –**pensaba el oji-azul mientras se veía al espejo, lucia bastante guapo – **"supongo que estará será mi oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, después de todo Akane no parece enojada, aunque aun asi me evita siempre que puede, ¡claro como se la pasa todos los días hablando por teléfono con el infeliz ese! … Ranma tienes que calmarte, tal vez haz estado exagerando las cosas ¡pero si tan solo ese cretino no fuera tan confianzudo ¡…" **_aaa-_suspiro-_tengo que aprender a relajarme…_

_-hijo ¿estás listo? –_pregunto su madre entrando en la habitación

-_si mama, vámonos ya –_y así se fue con su madre a la planta baja, en la cual estaban su padre y el Sr. Tendo junto a Happosai, Kazumi y su prometido el Dr. Tofu, Nabiki y su novio Kuno, sus amigos y la abuela Cologne y por último la pequeña de los Tendo

-_bueno, ya estamos todos, podemos irnos –_pronuncio apenada la peli-azul al ver a su prometido

-_el auto ya está afuera mi preciosa Akane-_dijo Kuno abrazándola como siempre

-_huy ¡gracias! –_contesto con enojo, enterándolo en el suelo

La limosina de Kuno los llevo hasta el centro de Nerima, donde se encontraba la residencia del padre de Takeshi, al llegar el chico los recibió

-_hasta que al fin llegaron ¡hola a todos! –_saludo el rubio tomando de la mano a la peli-azul, cosa que molesto al chico de trenza

-_¡hola Takeshi! –_ Respondió ella con dulzura, mientras todos lo demás, especialmente el chico de ojos azules veían la escena con énfasis -_¿hug? ¿! Que no piensan saludar! –_se giro enojada y regaño a sus acompañantes

_-¡Ah, hola! –_respondieron todos con miedo y una pequeña gotita en sus frentes

-_me alegra que todos hayan venido…-_dijo el oji-gris –_por favor acompáñenme, los llevare hasta el departamento _

Todos siguieron al rubio y llegaron a un apartamento bastante espacioso y lujoso, con finas decoraciones y una maravillosa vista, en la época actual seria un palacio para cualquier princesa

-_vaya, ¿en cuento estará valorado? –_pregunto Nabiki mirando a su Novio

-_te comprare uno así cuando nos casemos mi adorada Nabiki –_Kuno tomo las manos de la mediana tendo

-_no te emociones demasiado Kuno –Baby…_

_-ahh hijo al fin llegaron tus amigos –_pregunto el padre de Takeshi llegando a la habitación con su esposa

-_si papa, Akane, Sr. Tendo ¿recuerdan a mi padre no?_

_-Claro ¡hola Sr, Hamada! –_saludo dulcemente la peli-azul

-_¡Akane pero mírate, como has crecido! ¡Eres una muy hermosa jovencita! –_halago a la amiga de su hijo

-_Takashi mi amigo, Buuuaaa ¡cómo te extrañe! –_soun corrió a abrazar al que fue su amigo hace muchos años

-_¡Soun! Cuantos años-_correspondió al abrazo del hombre de bigote, cosa que al parecer no fue de mucho agrado para el padre del chico de trenza

-_Genma, amor ¿te ocurre algo? –_pregunto Nodoka al ver la expresión de su marido

-_no nada –_respondió este tajante y girando la mirada

La mujer solo suspiro, padre e hijo eran iguales

-_permítanme presentarles a mi esposa Naomi –_Takashi presento a su mujer a la familia Tendo

-_es un placer conocerlos –_dijo la mujer

-_cielos Ranma, realmente no puedo creer que hayas decidido venir –_murmuro el chino de gafas al oji-azul

-_si –_secundo el chico con problemas de ubicación

-_por favor, no soy tan inmaduro como para hacer eso –_se cruzo de brazos –_además, por algún lado debía empezar ¿no?_

_-vaya ¡me sorprendes! –_dijo Ryoga

-_si te somos sinceros, nosotros no íbamos a venir, pero Shampoo y UKyo nos obligaron…-_comento el chino

_-sí, y ya me imagino cómo –_dijo Ranma con tono de reproche

_-¿aun no has hablado con Akane?_ – pregunto Mousse

-_¿tú qué crees? –_ respondió el con ironía

-Ranma ¿y que estas esperando? –el chico de bandana puso sus brazos como jarras

-_estaba esperando este día, hoy me disculpare con ella por lo que hice y le diré que la amo, todo en frente de ese tonto de Hamada –_ comento orgulloso apretando su puño hacia arriba en señal de victoria

-_¿de verdad? ¿ y Frente a toda la familia también? –pregunto incrédulo Ryoga_

_-emmm bueno… yo… -_empezó a jugar con sus pulgares- _tendré que arriesgarme, si no es ahora… ¡estoy decidido!_

_-increíble, ¡nos tienes asombrados! Nunca pensamos verte así –_sonrió el chico de colmillos

-_te felicito Ranma, ya estas aprendiendo a comportarte ¡estas creciendo Hermano! –_lo felicito Mousse mientras despeinaba sus flequillo

-_gracias supongo…_

_-aunque es una lástima que tenga que ser por celos y no por decisión propia… - se cruzo de brazos Ryoga_

¡Pum! El oji-azul le propino un coscorrón –_Cállate tonto…_

_-y bien muchachas ¿Qué opinan? –_pregunto amablemente el rubio a la peli-azul y sus amigas

-_tienes un bonito apartamento –_sonrió Ukyo

-_si ¡ser perfecto! -_siguió la de cabellos morados

-_pero es una lástima que no vivas aquí… -_suspiro la pequeña Tendo

-_pero es lo mejor… -_susurro él, sin percatarse de que fue oído

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ – pregunto confundida Akane

-_emm yo no… -_tartamudeo nervioso, pero fue interrumpido

-_¡Oni-san! –_una aguda voz irrumpió en la habitación haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan hacia dónde provino

Se sorprendieron al ver a una hermosa jovencita de unos 14, casi 15 años, de contextura delgada, con liso y largo cabello negro y unos brillantes ojos verdes; correr y saltar hacia los brazos del muchacho de ojos grises

-_¡Takeshi Oni-san! ¡Aquí estas! –_ abrazo la niña con fuerza al chico

-_¿! Oni-san! –_expresaron bastantes sorprendidos los Tendo

-_hay Reiko, eres tu… -_pronuncio asfixiado

-_no me avisaste que tu fiesta ya había empezado ¡que malo eres! –_hizo un puchero la oji-verde

-_Takeshi… como es que… -_Akane señalo a la chica-_si tu eres hijo único…-_pregunto

-_Reiko es mi hija –_contesto Naomi dulcemente –_no es hermana de sangre de Takeshi_

_-pero yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano de verdad –_lo apretó mas contra ella

Todos vieron con los ojos bien abiertos y con algo de miedo el "cariñoso" abrazo de Reiko a su "hermano" internamente se compadecían del pobre muchacho

La fiesta transcurrió de forma normal, el padre de Takeshi y el de Akane revivían los viejos tiempo bajo la fruncida mirada de Genma, Naomi platicaba con Nodoka, Kazumi y el Dr. Tofu, Nabiki estuvo junto a Kuno todo el rato, Happosai trato de "abrazar" a Reiko muchas veces pero el bastón de Cologne se lo impidió, Akane estuvo hablando con Takeshi un buen rato y Ranma y sus amigos esperaban el mejor momento para que el artista marcial se declarara

-_vamos Ran-chan hazlo ya… -_animo Ukyo

-_¿ya? Pero…_

_-tú mismo lo dijiste Ranma, ¡es ahora o nunca! –_recordó Mousse

El oji-azul miro a sus amigos, todos tenían una expresión de ilusión, confiaban plenamente en él y en la respuesta de la peli-azul

-_está bien ¡lo hare ya! –_expreso con decisión y se acerco a donde estaba su prometida

-_¡Hola Ranma! –_saludo el oji-gris al verlo acercarse

-_sí, si hola_…-respondió con fastidio-_Akane… ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¡debo decirte algo importante!_

_-¿algo importante? ¿Qué cosa? –_lo miro con curiosidad

-_bueno…-_el chico de trenza se sintió igual que la primera vez que intento decírselo, además también estaba ahí el "cretino con complejo de Ken" que no se despegaba de su prometida desde que apareció, pero estaba vez lo haría a como diera lugar, tomo una boconada de aire y hablo –_veras, lo que tengo que decirte, desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad, es que…_

_-¡aquí están las bebidas señoras y señores! –_se anuncio la sirvienta con una gran bandeja en manos

-_huy sake ¡pero qué delicia! –_Happosai se emociono y salto para tomar su copa, pero cayó en los brazos de la mujer haciendo que esta tirara la bandeja hacia arriba y empezara a volar por los aires, dirigiéndose a la más pequeña de todos los presentes

-_¡Reiko ten cuidado! –_le grito el rubio a la peli-negra

La chica quedo inmóvil, solo veía como el objeto con los líquidos se acercaban mas y mas a ella, el sake para los adultos y el jugo para los otros quedo regado por el fino suelo de cerámica, la bandeja de plata resonó al caer, y por supuesto las finas copas de vidrio se rompieron en pedazos, todo esto sin lastimar a la chiquilla

Reiko abrió sus ojos asustada y se encontró rodeada con los fuertes y protectores brazos de un atractivo muchacho de trenza

_-Vaya Ranma…-_murmuro Nabiki con su pícaro tono al ver la posición en la que su "cuñadito" y la hermanastra de Takeshi habían quedado

El oji-azul reacciono y se dio cuenta entonces, el estaba apretando a la muchacha con fuerza contra su cuerpo, ambos recostados en el piso, el en "forma dominante" sobre ella

-**"hay no ¡maldición, maldición, maldición! si Akane me ve soy hombre muerto…" –** En ese momento Ranma no podía encontrarse peor, maldecía el "reflejo" que tenía su cuerpo de saltar al rescate de alguien cada vez que estaba en peligro, y no solo eso ¿! Porque siempre tenía que quedar DE ESA FORMA cuando se trataba de una chica!

-_Ran…ma… -_sintió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar la voz de su prometida nombrarlo de esa forma, subió su mirada para verla, podía verse su aura de enojo pero en realidad su expresión estaba controlada, su mirada en lugar de decir "_Ranma pervertido ¡te voy a mandar a volar con mi mazo!" _decía algo como "_Ranma levántate rápido, y pide disculpas… ¡o te mando a volar con mi mazo!" _y en realidad eso lo asustaba

Se puso de pie rápidamente y le tendió la mano a la jovencita para ayudarla a levantarse

-_yo…lo siento ¿estás bien? –_quiso excusarse

-_Reiko…-_murmuro el rubio

-_tu…-_dijo la peli-negra tomando la mano del artista marcial-_tu…!me salvaste! –_expreso encantada y rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos, abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de el

-_¿Qué?...-_el rostro de Ranma se sonrojo por completo mientras los demás presentes abrieron sus ojos como platos ante el acto de la niña

-_eres mi héroe…-_susurro sensualmente para después plantar un profundo beso en la boca del oji azul

Todos quedaron completamente en shock ante tal acción ¿Cómo se atrevía hacer eso? Naomi casi se desmaya ante el atrevimiento de su hija, Los tendo, Saotome y el resto del grupo voltearon a ver la expresión de una peli-azul que estaba echando chispas, Takeshi solo pensaba como iba a disculparse después de eso, y Ranma, tenía ganas de ahorcar al que se encargaba de brindarle tan mala suerte…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>aaa, apuesto a que los emocione con el sumary no? ya se estaban imaginando otra cosa! xDD Muajajaja ... seguro me van a querer matar por la escena final :S xD... Bueno ya... Se estan aclarando un poco las cosas no? ... Pero aun falta :P ...<p>

recuerden dejar sus **Reviews **con sus halogos,sugerencias(reclamos por la ultima escena xD)Tomatazos...

Hasta el proximo capitulo!

Peace out! :D


	7. Mi mas valioso tesoro

Jeje aqui esta el capi 7, espero que les guste porque es medio conmovedor n_n

* * *

><p><strong>7. Mi más valioso tesoro<strong>

Ya habían pasado un par de segundos y nadie decía nada, la pequeña Reiko seguía besando al artista marcial y este solo estaba congelado, su cuerpo ni podía moverse, cuando ya necesitaba aire se fue despegando poco a poco del muchacho el cual tenía la expresión perdida, la niña aun lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo miraba con ojos tiernos…

-_aaa ¡pero qué hermoso novio tengo! –_comento en tono sensual

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de todos, y los hizo abrir los ojos enormemente, tanto que parecía que se les iban a salir de la cara

-_¿!NOVIO! –_se escucho en un muy coordenado coro las voces de todos los presentes

-_es…espera ¿Qué? –_quiso decir el oji-azul pero aun estaba traumado por lo que sucedió segundos atrás, quería terminar de hablar pero la bandeja que casi golpeaba a la hermana del rubio, termino estampada en el rostro del artista marcial, haciéndolo caer desmayado al suelo

-_¡Mi amor! ¡Ah! –_la oji-verde volteo hacia el lugar del cual había provenido el fino objeto, ahí parada, se encontraba una joven de cabellos azules, con la mano extendida al aire, una expresión de enojo y tristeza mezcladas y sus bellos ojos estaban vidriosos

-_¡espero que disfrutes a tu "Novio"! –_expreso con dolor antes de salir corriendo del lugar llena de lagrimas

-_¡Akane! –_grito ukyo

_-¡Akane volver! –_secundo la china

-_Ryoga ¡Vamos por ella! –_ordeno Mousse, cuando estaban a punto de emprender la carrera, un brazo se extendió frente a ellos impidiendo el paso

-_¡esperen por favor! –_Pidió el oji-gris-_yo…yo iré hablar con ella, permítanme hacerlo, ustedes traten de despertar a Ranma y… denle mis disculpas por el atrevimiento de mi hermana –_terminado de decir esto el muchacho corrió tras los pasos de Akane

-_¿está bien que lo dejemos ir? –_pregunto el eterno perdido mirando a su amigo

-_pues no queda de otra, se entiende mejor con el que con nosotros-_respondió el chino recordando la plática de ambos amigos de infancia en la heladería, hace unos días

-_cielos, y precisamente hoy olvido la cámara en casa…-_se lamentaba la mediana Tendo

-_¡Buaaaa! ¡Mi pequeña niña! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar sufriendo? ¡Buuuaa! –_lloraba Soun desconsoladamente, mientras sus familiares trataban de calmarlo

La chiquilla de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se había quedado en su lugar sin moverse, estaba algo confundida por el drama que tenían todos, hasta que una presión en su brazo la saco de su atontamiento

-_¡Ouch! –_gimió de dolor la niña

-_Reiko ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? –_regaño Naomi a su hija mientras la tomaba con fuerza por el brazo

-_¡ni siquiera lo conoces! –_secundo su padrastro

-_oigan ¡pero si él empezó! Fue el que se lanzo sobre mí a coquetearme…-_protesto ella con berrinche

-_¿coquetearte? ¡Reiko ese muchacho te salvo de un accidente! ¡Cómo puedes confundir las cosas! –_le grito con enojo y vergüenza

-_¿eh? –_la chica miro confundida a sus padres

-_esa muchacha que salió llorando –_Takashi señalo el lugar por el que Akane fue –_es la prometida de ese chico que besaste, ahora quizás arruinaste su relación –_culmino el hombre con mirada de reproche

-_hay ¡pero que dramáticos! –_contesto ella ofendida, soltándose del agarre de su madre y marchándose del lugar, con dirección a su cuarto

En el balcón del lujoso apartamento…

La peli-azul miraba fijamente a la luna, secando las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y evitando que salieran mas, en realidad ¿para qué llorar si ya estaba acostumbrada? No valía la pena

Detrás de ella, un guapo muchacho la veía con lastima, no le gustaba que estuviera así

-_Akane… ¿estás bien? –_pregunto el rubio acercándose con lentitud a su amiga

-_ah…ese tipo de cosas son a las que me refiero, Takeshi…-_respondió ella aun con la mirada fija en el cielo

-_¿hug? –_el chico puso un gesto de confusión

-_cosas como esa…siempre suceden con Ranma…siempre aparece una chica loca que se enamora de él y le salta encima, ¡y el muy coqueto es feliz con ello! Nunca hace nada para evitarlo, y pues…para el todas las chicas son mejores y más bonitas que yo… -_contesto ella con un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar

-_pero Akane yo…yo no lo vi muy a gusto que digamos…-_comento el haciéndola voltear a verlo-_por como vi su rostro, no le agrado en lo mas mínimo lo que Reiko hiso, además, varias veces trato de buscarte con la mirada, al parecer le asustaba lo que podrías pensar –_le brindo una sonrisa confortante –_y… por como ah actuado en esta semana…yo no creo que el piense eso de ti…_

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir Takeshi? ¿Será verdad eso de que "todos lo notan menos ellos dos"?

-_yo…no lo sé…_

_-escucha te propongo algo-_el oji-gris se acerco a ella y la tomo por las manos-_si es que Ranma ya despertó del golpazo que le propinaste, yo mismo te acompañare a hablar con él, acerca de sus sentimientos ¿te parece?_

La peli-azul se sonrojo, pero no podía negarse ante la petición de su amigo -_es…está bien…_

_-¡perfecto!_ –Exclamo con alegría y orgullo-_ya verás que no te arrepentirás…-_la peli-azul solo le brindo una sonrisa -_¡espera! Antes de que lo olvide...hay una cosa que debo entregarte_

_-¿así? ¿Qué es?_

_-algo que seguramente te subirá el ánimo-_la chica lo miro confundida-_ven conmigo, ya lo veras-_la tomo de la mano y se fueron del balcón

En la sala del lujoso apartamento

-_Ranma ¿me oyes? ¡Ranma! –_llamaba la oji-azul a su amigo de infancia

-_¡hijo por favor despierta! –_imitaba la misma acción la madre del artista marcial

Poco a poco, el chico de trenza fue abriendo los ojos, sus amigos y su madre lo miraban con alegría porque esta vez no necesitaría ir al hospital gracias a Akane

-_hay mi cabeza-_se incorporo lentamente, sobando su cráneo-_¿Qué fue lo que…-_iba a preguntar cuando recordó el beso de Reiko y la respuesta de su prometida por ello-_hay no ¡ahora si soy hombre muerto! _

_-y bien muerto…-_contesto Mousse

-_¿Dónde está Akane?_

Sus amigos empezaron a mirarse entre sí con nerviosismo, pensando en que podían responder a eso, el chico de trenza noto la expresión de cada uno y comenzó a sospechar

_-muchachos...-_levanto una ceja-_díganme donde esta..._

_-bueno ella…-_Ukyo levanto la mirada al techo

-_digamos que tal vez…-_Ryoga jugaba con sus dedos índices

-_ella no…-_Mousse se quito los anteojos y comenzó a limpiarlos

-_Akane estar_…-Shampoo rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice

-_Akane se fue con Takeshi, Ranma…-_soltó Nabiki, acercándose al chico, causando que los 4 amigos de este cambiaran su semblante a miedo total

-_se fue con…-_la característica vena comenzó a crecer en su sien-_¡el cretino de Hamada! –_Grito haciéndose escuchar en toda la habitación, causando cierta expresión de desagrado en el rostro del señor Hamada -_¿ah donde demonios fueron?_

_-se fueron por allá –_y nuevamente Nabiki se encargo de enredar mas las cosas señalando con su mano el lugar con donde los jóvenes marcharon

-_¡ahora si ya va a ver! –_el oji azul emprendió carrera por el lugar previamente señalado

_-¡espera Ranma vamos contigo!_ –gritaron sus amigos corriendo tras el

El artista marcial corría a toda prisa en la dirección indicada por la mediana Tendo, pero se detuvo de golpe al notar que, a pesar de ser un departamento, había diversos corredores y muchas puertas, ni siquiera sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse

-_Ranma ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –_pregunto el eterno perdido a llegando a sus espaldas, con los otros tres amigos

-_no lo sé… ¡pero espero que ese tonto no se esté aprovechando del asunto! –_tono sus dedos con fuerza

-_¿ah donde vamos Takeshi? –_se escucho levemente una dulce y curiosa voz al final de pasillo, captando la atención de los 5 chicos ahí presentes

-_¡Akane! –_murmuro el oji-azul al ver que se trataba de su prometida

-_Takeshi…-_llamo la pequeña Tendo

-_no te preocupes Akane, ya verás –_comento abriendo la puerta de una habitación para después ingresar con la muchacho a ella

Las parejas que miraban la escena se llevaron las manos a la boca con miedo y sorpresa al ver tal acción, mientras que el chico de trenza trataba de procesar lo que vio, con un tic en el rostro y una creciente furia en su interior

-_Ranma…!no vayas a cometer una locura! –_pidió la oji-azul al notar a su amigo de infancia

-_ex-airén ¡calmarse! –_secundo la china

En realidad, las ideas que pasaban por la mente del artista marcial no eran nada santas, y es que ¿para qué otra cosa llevaría el "cretino, infeliz de Hamada" a su prometida a una habitación? Ahora sí, no se salvaría

-_¡ohh ya verá ese maldito de Takeshi Hamada! –_Ranma comenzó a dirigirse con pasos pesados y veloces hacia la habitación ocupada por su prometida y el rubio

-_¡no espera Ranma! –_grito el chino antes de lanzarse junto con su novia y sus otros tres amigos a detener al chico, shampoo y Ukyo tomaban la pierna izquierda y Mousse y Ryoga tomaban la derecha de el, pero ni así lo detenían, porque el oji-azul lograba arrastrarlos

-_¡Ranma piensa bien las cosas, por favor! –_rogaba Ukyo mientras era "paseada" por el impecable suelo

-_¡no estás usando el sentido común Saotome! –_reclamo Mousse de igual manera que Ukyo

-_¿!y dejar que abuse de Akane! ¡Si la toca lo mato! –_forcejaba él con sus amigos en sus extremidades

-_¿si quiera podrías ver que sucederá? –_pregunto el chico de bandana

-_¿!quieres que sea testigo de lo que le hará a mi prometida ese sin vergüenza! –_estaba pocos pasos más cerca de la habitación

-_¡tu volver a meter la pata! –_añadió la china, pero aun así, Ranma no hacía caso

-_¡no volverás a arruinarlo Ranma! –_grito el chino antes de soltarse de la pierna de su amigo, y saltar sobre su cuerpo inmovilizándolo y tapándole la boca con la mano

-_No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo –_le susurro mientras los demás chicos se ubicaban a su lado, frente a la puerta, que no estaba completamente cerrada, había una pequeña abertura en la cual se veía perfectamente lo que sucedía dentro

-_¿este es tu cuarto Takeshi? –_pregunto curiosa la peli-azul observo con cuidado el enorme aposento

-_así es…-_contesto distraído buscando algo entre sus cosas

-_¡cielos! Es muy bonito_

_-gracias…!oh! ¡Aquí esta! –_exclamo victorioso al encontrar lo que buscaba, mientras su amiga lo miraba confundida

-_Akane ¿recuerdas la canción que solíamos bailar? –_pregunto este con una sonrisa melancólica, ocultando un objeto en sus espaldas

-_Amm, si…-_su semblante se entristeció nuevamente-_la canción de la bailarina ¡cómo olvidarla! Pero la caja de música la…-_pero la chica no pudo terminar su oración ya que antes de cualquier aclaratoria, el joven mostro el objeto que escondía

-_takeshi es…es la…-_quiso decir con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos vidriosos

-_la caja de la bailarina –_finalizo el rubio con el objeto en manos, el cual se desprendía una conmovedora melodía y una bailarina giraba con gracia

La peli-azul la tomo aun si creerlo, ese objeto que formo una parte vital en su niñez, esa cajita que era una posesión extremadamente valiosa y por un descuido fue olvidada y extrañada por muchos años, aun funcionaba y se escuchaba mejor que nunca

-_¡ser una caja de música!_-murmuro la de cabellos morados a sus amigos, que veían la escena atentamente

-_Ta…takeshi como… ¿Cómo la encontraste? –_pregunto ella aun con incredulidad

-_bueno…_

* * *

><p>Un pequeño niño rubio y de ojos grises, corria con velocidad por las calles de suginami, sus ropas estaban empapadas y lucia realmente desaliñado, aun si, no podía olvidarse de su objetivo, y de la promesa que debía cumplir<p>

-_¡Akane! ¡Akane aquí estoy! ¡Akane! –_Grito con desesperación a la ventana de la habitación de su amiga -_¡oh no! _

Corrió hacia la puerta principal, para encontrarse con el enrejado sellado con candado, y la morada completamente en silencio y oscuridad

-_lle…llegue tarde ¡no puede ser!-_de sus ojos empezaron a surgir lagrimas, y apretó sus puños tratando de resignarse, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse hasta que un dulce sonido capto su atención y lo hiso asomarse un poco por las rejas

-_¡pero si es…! –_no podía creer lo que veía, la valiosa caja de musical de su amiga, tirada allí en el jardín como si nada -_¿pero que hará allí? _

El rubio se atrevió a escalar el enrejado y saltar al otro, corrió hacia donde se encontraba la cajita y la tomo con cuidado, quitando la tierra que se había incrustado, el niño la mira con tristeza pues empezó a recordar las veces que su amiga y el jugaban bailando esa dulce pieza, además de saber lo importante que esa cajita era

* * *

><p><em>-desde entonces la llevo conmigo…-<em>narro él con un deje sentimental

La peli-azul estaba conmovida, leves lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y su corazón latía con fuerza

-_yo…nunca me perdone haberla olvidado en suginami, esta mi…_

_-Mi mas valioso tesoro…-_dijo, siendo imitada por el oji-gris, haciendo que la oración fuera un conmovedor unisonó

-_lo sé Akane, por eso la eh cuidado desde entonces, y…-_se acerco a su amiga y la tomo por los hombros –_aunque nuestro reencuentro no fue más que una casualidad del destino, tarde o temprano debía devolvértela, porque es tuya, es un recuerdo que por nada del mundo podía alejarse de ti…_

_-!oh Takeshi!-_la pequeña Tendo no aguanto más y se arrojo a los brazos de él ah llorar, apretando la cajita entre sus pechos, escuchando la melodía de un feliz pasado

El grupo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta miraban con asombro, temiendo la reacción del oji-azul, la cual extrañamente no fue ni de enojo, ni de tristeza, al contrario, el chico solo miraba atentamente la tristeza de su prometida y la misteriosa cajita que ella tenía en brazos, se preguntaba cual era su gran significado

Pero su atontamiento fue interrumpido por una extraña pero leve luz que reflejaba un antiguo espejo a espalda de los amigos de suginami

-_¿Qué es eso? –_pregunto el chico de trenza al notar que de esa luz una malévola miraba se fijaba en su prometida la cual, ni ella ni el rubio, habían notado pues estaban metidos en sus recuerdos

El grupo miraba con extrañeza y miedo, temiendo que se tratara de algún espíritu maligno que atacaría, pero después de unos segundos desapareció, dejando a 5 chicos algo extrañados

Aunque para el artista marcial no sería algo raro, pues ya tenía mala espina del oji-gris, ahora solo debía averiguar de qué se trataba

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>y bien? que les parecio? sera que Ranma esta por descubir a Takeshi, o no? ya lo veremos! :D<p>

Espero sus **Reviews **que son muy importantes para mi ^^

Mil gracias por leer y hasta pronto!

Peace out! (:


	8. ¡al descubierto!

Aww, finalmente !Capitulo 8 arriba! :DDD Me tarde mucho? ;S Jeje buenoo todo tiene una explicacion xD Digamos que estaba en tierras lejanas y me era imposible actualizar O_O

(Kii-chan: en otras palabras ... de viaje y sin la Notebook o internet -.-)

Me parece que ellos entendieron -.- ... bueno sin mas, como siempre espero les guste este capi en el cual se develaran ciertas cosas :)

* * *

><p><strong>8. ¡al descubierto!<strong>

Al día siguiente, Ranma había quedado con la duda acerca del misterioso objeto en la habitación de Takeshi, así que no se hizo esperar y apenas amaneció arrastro a Ryoga y Mousse con él a la residencia donde el joven Hamada y su familia estaban hospedados durante las vacaciones

Como se trataba de un apartamento y no de una casa, los tres jóvenes debieron esperar tras unos arbustos cerca del lugar

-_Ranma ¿estás seguro que hacer esto está bien? –_pregunto Ryoga escéptico

-_Ryoga tu mismo lo viste…-_contesto, concentrado en el apartamento del rubio con sus binoculares -_ese sujeto oculta algo ¡lo supe desde el principio! Y no permitiré que le haga daño a la gente de Nerima y muchísimo menos a Akane…_

_-yo opino lo mismo que Ranma –_añadió Mousse viendo en la misma dirección que el oji-azul, solo que él no tenía binoculares –_ pero ¿Por qué no nos movemos y entramos allí? –_pregunto

-_no, aun no, por lo que tengo entendido no hay nadie allí dentro y no queremos vernos como ladrones –_contesto el chico

-_bueno, tal vez el señor hamada y su esposa estén en sus negocios, pero Takeshi y su hermana deben estar adentro…-_comento el eterno perdido

-_no creo que Ranma quiera volver a tener un encuentro con la adorable Reiko ¿verdad? –_bromeo el chino de gafas tomando al oji-azul por el hombro

-_¡ni siquiera me recuerdes eso! –_grito asqueado el muchacho de trenza mientras Ryoga y Mousse se reían por ello

_-olvídalo ya ¡lo importante es saber que esconde Takeshi! –_dijo el de bandana con animo

-_si –_asintió el artista marcial y volvió a fijar su vista en el apartamento con los binoculares

Mientras tanto, en el "U-chan's Haten"

Ukyo y Shampoo tenían como tarea distraer a Akane para que los chicos pudieran realizar su plan sin temor a interferencias o fallos

-_Akane ¡aquí tener el mejor Te de hierbas chinas que poder probar en toda tu vida! –_ofreció gentilmente la chinita

-_muchas gracias shampoo –_contesto ella con una débil sonrisa y procedió a dar un sorbo a la bebida -_¡esta delicioso!-_comento con tranquilidad

-_¿quieres alguna otra cosa Akane-chan? –_interrogo la cocinera de ojos azules a su amiga

-_emm, no Ukyo, gracias –_respondió con la mirada fija en la taza

Shampoo y Ukyo se miraron entre ellas con preocupación

-_Akane ¿estás bien? –_pregunto nuevamente la castaña, sentándose a su lado

-_¿hug? Sí, claro –_sonrió fingiendo despreocupación

-_pues no lucir muy bien…-_añadió la de cabellos purpura, sentándose al otro lado de la peli-azul

Ella no respondió, solo bajo la mirada al suelo

-_oye –_Ukyo llamo su atención -_si algo te pasa podemos ayudarte_

_-¡claro! Quizás antes no llevarnos bien, pero ahora, aunque tú no creerlo nosotras ser tus amigas _–expreso eufórica la china mostrando confianza

Akane solo quedo en silencio, aunque a veces desconfiaba de ellas, Shampoo y Ukyo habían cambiado de verdad

-_lo sé chicas, y me alegro de que sea así –_sonrió ella ampliamente

-_entonces… ¿nos dirás? –_volvió a interrogar la castaña

-_bueno…-_bajo la mirada con vergüenza, mientras un sonrojo comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas –_de casualidad ¿han visto a Ranma hoy? –_pregunto mirándolas ahora a la cara

Ambas chicas sintieron un respingo recorrerlas; abrieron sus ojos como platos, tragaron en seco y se tensaron, los nervios empezaron a invadirlas

-_bueno ex–airén no…-_trato de decir Shampoo

-_veras Ranma... –_Ukyo quedo pensativa unos segundos hasta que una buena respuesta cruzo su mente_ –_ _Ran-chan se fue esta mañana de entrenamiento con Ryoga y Mousse_

_-ahh –_la peli-azul respiro aliviada aunque aun tenía cierta preocupación_-es que ayer se fue de casa de Takeshi muy temprano, ni siquiera lo vi, y tampoco lo eh visto esta mañana; yo…siento que últimamente… me está evitando –_su expresión se torno triste

Las otras dos chicas no pudieron evitar sentirse mal y con cierta culpabilidad, por así decirlo, pero no podían decirle la verdad a Akane, esa era tarea de Ranma

-_oye Akane no digas eso –_Ukyo se acerco a ella y le brindo una cálida expresión –_tu sabes perfectamente como es Ran-chan, a veces es mejor esperar que él se atreva a dar el primer paso –_insinuó ella confundiendo un poco a la peli-azul –_además está con Ryoga y Mousse así que no tienes que preocuparte –_y le guiño el ojo derecho

-_ti…enes ra…zon Ukyo, Gra…gracias…-_tartamudeo un poco confundida aun

_-Oye Ukyo –_la china jalo del brazo a la castaña lejos de Akane _-¿estar bien haber dicho eso? –_murmuro en su oído

-_ja, ¡claro que sí! Sabes bien lo mucho que Akane confía en Ryoga y Mousse, se sentirá más tranquila si sabe que está con ellos –_dijo despreocupadamente, la china solo asintió con la cabeza –_ahora es mejor que sigamos distrayendo a Akane –_y así se fueron a donde la peli-azul a seguir con su "labor"

En la residencia

-_Ranma…ya ah pasado un buen rato y aun no hay señal de Takeshi –_bufo Ryoga con fastidio

-_no seas débil cerdo –_respondió el oji-azul –_en cualquier momento deberá aparecer_

_-si tú no fueras tan tonto…-_empezó a regañar el de bandana

-_¿a quién estas llamando tonto, cerdo pervertido? –_se defendió el oji-azul

-_¡deja de decirme así! –_respondió el otro mientras se miraban con odio y echando chispas

-_hay cosas que nunca cambian…-_murmuro Mousse acomodándose los anteojos

De pronto un ladrido se escucho por allí cerca, captando la atención de los tres muchachos; cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que el sonido animal se trataba de un pequeño perrito que era paseado por el muchacho rubio y de ojos grises que esperaban

-_¡es Hamada! –_dijeron los tres chicos en unisonó mientras lo veían caminar de regreso a su departamento

-_¿Qué hacemos Ranma? –pregunto Ryoga_

_-¿lo seguimos? –_secundo Mousse

-_si ¡rápido! –_grito Ranma, y así los tres muchachos fueron tras el rubio

Los siguieron con suma cautela, Takeshi ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de ellos, y en un descuido al abrir la puerta del departamento, Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse entraron y se escondieron tras uno de los finos muebles

-_bien ya estamos en casa…-_murmuro el rubio agotado -_¿Reiko donde estas? –_Grito a su hermana pues le pareció raro no verla recibirlo, pero no recibió respuesta –_bueno, parece que no está…_

En eso su perrito mascota comenzó a ladrar, dirigiendo su mirada a uno de los sillones

-_¿Qué sucede Inu? –_le pregunto preocupado, el animalito solo seguía ladrándole al sillón, pero Takeshi no se percato de ello –_Mmm ¡ya se! Seguro tienes sed y hambre ¿no? ¡Vamos a la cocina! –_y cargo al animalito en brazos y se lo llevo

El chico de trenza y ojos azules al oír que su enemigo se alejaba, se asomo por detrás de su escondite para confirmar que no hubiera nadie, al estar seguro salió de allí con sus dos amigos

-_bueno ya estamos adentro…_

_-¿y ahora que haremos? –_pregunto el chino

-_debemos ir a la habitación de Hamada e inspeccionar ese espejo tan raro que tiene, quizás así encontremos una pista –_comento Ranma

Caminaron directo a la alcoba del muchacho y abrieron la puerta cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, una vez dentro la cerraron de igual forma para prevenir no ser vistos o escuchados

En realidad, no había nada fuera de lo común allí, era una amplia recamara muy bien ordenada, la cama tendida perfectamente, un gran armario con varias ropas acomodadas por color, los zapatos de igual forma abajo; una estantería con múltiples libros frente a la cama, y un cofre grande de madera con un dibujo de piratas en la caja, tal vez allí guardaba sus recuerdos de la infancia

-_yo no veo nada fuera de lo común… -_anuncio el eterno perdido

-_si él quisiera podría venirse a vivir a Nerima cuando quiera –_comento el chino

Pero Ranma no presto atención a los comentarios de sus amigos, pues siguió revisando cada rincón de la habitación, el espejo no estaba en ningún lado, o mejor dicho, no estaba a su vista

-_¿Dónde pudo haber puesto el maldito espejo? –_expreso ya alterado el oji-azul

-_Ranma ¡cálmate! –_trato de acercarse el chico de colmillos a el

-_¡no me digas que hacer Ryoga! –_pero Ranma en respuesta solo lo empujo haciendo tropezar con una con una extraña superficie lisa la cual era cubierta por una manta color azul claro que se camuflajeaba con la gran cortina del ventanal

-_¡Ryoga ¿estás bien? Ranma ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Te has vuelto loco! –_grito Mousse molestísimo por la acción del oji-azul

Para tratar de levantarse, Ryoga tuvo que tomar de la gran manta que estaba tras de él, al hacerlo, la jalo hacia abajo haciendo que cayera y debelara el misterioso espejo que buscaban oculto tras ella

-_ah eso es…-_dijo Mousse acomodándose los anteojos

-_¡es el espejo! –_completo Ranma eufórico

Los tres chicos lo miraron por unos segundos pero la verdad, no tenía nada extraño o fuera de lo común

-_¿y ahora que debemos hacer? –_volvió a preguntar el chino

-_bueno…la verdad…no pensé que llegaría tan lejos ¡jajajaja! –_empezó a reír como tonto el chico de trenza mientras sobaba su nuca

-_¡Ranma! –_los otros dos lo miraron con odio

De pronto, un par de pasos empezaron a escucharse camino a la habitación donde ellos estaban

-_hay no ¡ahí viene Takeshi! –_murmuro Ryoga nervioso

-_rapido ¡bajo la cama! –_ordeno el oji-azul y los tres chicos se escondieron allí debajo

-_qué raro ¿Qué habrá sido ese sonido? –_se interrogo a sí mismo el oji-gris mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

Pero allí no había nada ni nadie, o al menos el no podía verlos, lo único que capto su atención fue que el espejo de su amo estaba descubierto

-_pero que... –_pestañeo incrédulo_ –lo…lord Yami ¿es usted? –_pregunto mientras se acercaba al objeto de cristal

De pronto, la habitación comenzó a obscurecerse y la siniestra sombra volvió a desprenderse de él, esta vez, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse

-_ahh Takeshi ¡mi querido muchacho! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! –_expreso la voz grave con una alegría tenebrosa

-_¿Por qué señor? –_pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

-_¡finalmente, después de tantos años de espera, haz cumplido tu promesa! –_anuncio eufórico

-_¿cumplir la promesa? ¿Pero de que me habla señor? –_volvió a interrogar sin entender nada

-_ella…esa hermosa jovencita de cabello azulado y ojos avellanos con la que estabas anoche ¡esa es la muchacha que espere durante tanto tiempo! _

Takeshi abrió los ojos sin creérselo, su amo la quería a ella, su mejor amiga de infancia, una de las personas que más quería en la vida, no podía ser enserio

-_A…Akane... –_murmuro aun incrédulo

-_Aww ¡Akane! –_Repitió el hombre de bigote –_es ella Takeshi ¡es ella! Finalmente…_

_-se…señor…yo no puedo darle a Akane…-_murmuro el oji-gris

La Mirada del malévolo, que hace unos segundos se encontraba iluminada por cierto brillo de esperanza volvió a tornarse en aquella obscura y fría que normalmente lo adornaba

-_¿Qué acabas de decir muchacho? –_dijo en tono escalofriante

-_señor… -_comenzó a explicar_ –Akane y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, yo no puedo dársela ¡ella no puede ser! Discúlpeme amo... –_bajo la mirada con arrepentimiento

Yami solo se molesto con eso, no iba a dejar que sus planes se hundieran

_-entonces me estás diciendo… ¿Qué no quieres tu libertad? –_utilizo esa "carta" para convencer al joven

Takeshi alzo la mirada, esto hiso pensar a Yami que el cambiaria de opinión

-_no a costa de ella…-_respondió con firmeza el rubio, esa era su decisión final

El hombre de bigote solo pudo enojarse más, espero demasiado para ello, así que Takeshi lo quisiera o no, el tomaría a la peli-azul a la fuerza

-_ya me has colmado la paciencia Takeshi ¡no vas a detenerme! ¿Acaso sabes por todo la que eh pasado y sufrido? ¡No! Esa chica será mía quieras o no –_expreso furioso

-_pero señor…_

_-hoy, cuando el sol se ponga, iré a buscarla para traerla aquí conmigo, después de eso puedes considerarte libre ¡ya me deja sin cuidado lo que hagas o dejes de hacer! –_le dijo con desprecio y volvió a desaparecer dentro del espejo

-_¡no, espere! –_grito desesperado golpeando con sus dos puños el vidrio del espejo

-_entonces eso es lo que ocultabas... –_dijo una enojada voz masculina a sus espaldas

-_Ranma... –_pronuncio sorprendido de verlo allí -_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-no puedo creerlo… -_ignoro la pregunta_ –¡entregarle mi prometida a un espíritu maligno solo para salvarte! _

_-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Yo no quiere que Akane caiga en manos de ese sujeto! –_se defendió Takeshi

-_¿entonces por que trabajas para él? –_pregunto lleno de ira

El rubio no contesto solo bajo la mirada, la verdad era una historia larga y difícil de explicar –_yo no…_

_-no eres tan inocente Hamada... –_dijo Ryoga

-_no voy a permitir que ese tipejo se lleve a mi prometida y tampoco dejare que vuelvas a acercártele –_pronuncio con superioridad el oji-azul

-_tú no lo entiendes ¡las cosas no son así! –_volvió a defenderse el oji-gris

-_será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí ¡tengo que proteger a Akane! –_ordeno Ranma a sus amigos, ignorando al rubio

-_espera ¡no podrás con él, es demasiado fuerte! –_quiso advertir Takeshi

-_¡alto! –_pero Mousse se interpuso, y roció sobre él unos extraños polvos amarillos que adormecieron al oji-gris y lo hicieron caer desmayado al suelo

-_¡vámonos rápido! –_volvió a ordenar el chico de trenza, y así los tres muchachos salieron del departamento y se encaminaron al "U-chan's Haten"

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bien y que tal? me dio penita Takeshi :( que hara Ranma ahora? ya veremos! xD<p>

y bueno quisiera avisar que de verdad no se cuento me tarde con el proximo capi, tal vez no mucho o quizas igual que este, tengo varios compromisos y ademas estoy trabajando en otro Fic que me gustaria publicar pero aun nada es seguro, solo avisenme si les gustaria leerlo y ya veremos que tal :)

Bueno como siempre les pido que por favor dejen sus **Reviews **y pido disculpas por los errores ortograficos que puedan haber :S

Sin mas, nos leeremos en la proxima!

Peace out! (:


	9. Los sentimientos de una niña

Capitulo 9 arriba! Uff lamento la demora! tengo ciertas cosas que hacer y ademas estoy con el otro fic (y eso que no eh comenzado clases, cuanto me tardare entonces :S) aun asi hago lo mejor que puedo con esta historia, con mucho cariño para ustedes ^.^

Espero les guste el capitulo, en el cual abarque el pasado de Akane y Takeshi :)

* * *

><p><strong>9. Los sentimientos de una niña<strong>

Los tres jóvenes Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse corrían a toda prisa con dirección a la franquicia de las chicas, la vida de la peli-azul corría peligro, debían encargarse a como diera lugar

-_oye Ranma ¿y qué le vas a decir a Akane? –_interrogo Ryoga al percatarse de que a pesar de saber la verdad, no sabrían como explicarla

-_¡Es cierto! La verdad __me t__emo que a Akane le costara un poco creerlo –_añadió Mousse

-_¡Pues tendrá que hacerlo! –_Respondió Ranma un poco agitado por la carrera –_cuando el extraño sujeto ese aparezca, no le quedara de otra ¡debo protegerla a toda costa! _

_-¿y que pasara con Hamada? –_volvió a preguntar el eterno perdido

-_¡lo mando a volar al mismo lugar que a su amo! –_Gritó el oji-azul con demencia, Sus dos amigos solo dieron un respingo por su forma de responder

-_bueno…al mal paso darle prisa… -_comento Mousse con ironía

Y así los chicos siguieron a toda velocidad hasta su destino

En el "U-chan's Haten"

-_Bien, en cualquier momento ¡Ramen estar listo! Shampoo morirse de hambre__… __-_dijo la China con simpatía mientras frotaba su estomago

-_bueno en realidad…yo no…tengo mucha hambre que digamos… -_comento Akane un poco apenada

-_Vamos Akane ¡no seas tan depresiva! Últimamente tienes muchos problemas encima –_le dijo Ukyo con preocupación

-_¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –_pregunto la chica confundida

-_emm no por nada jejeje –_se explico Ukyo con demencia

Akane no dijo ni pregunto nada al respecto, solo se quedo callada, pensativa, dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared sobre el umbral de la cocina, ya era un poco más de las 2:30 pm, y aun no aparecía

-_sabes…mirar el reloj así no hará que Ranma regrese antes… -_comento la castaña al ver los gestos de su amiga

La peli-azul se sorprendió un poco por eso, no quería parecer obvia, mucho menos ante sus ex-rivales por Ranma, aunque fueran amigas –_y…qui… ¿Quién dijo que estoy pensando en él? –_tartamudeó cruzando sus brazos y fingiendo enojo

-_Vamos Akane ¡No tienes por qué mentirnos! – _respondió Ukyo con calma

-_¡Hai! Nosotras saber perfectamente que tu estar muy preocupada por ex-Airén –_secundó Shampoo

-_No, no lo estoy –_sostuvo Akane con el rostro fruncido, pero un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

-_oye, nosotras ya pasamos por eso una vez y lo entendemos, y justamente por ello conocemos tus sentimientos por Ranma –_explico Ukyo

-_¿Sen…sen… ¡Sentimientos por Ranma! –_repitió de forma robótica con los ojos bien abiertos

-_Aww ¡una mujer enamorada ser realmente adorable! –_dijo la china de forma melosa

-_e…e… ¿!Enamorada! –_dijo de igual forma que la vez anterior

-_¿acaso seguirás negándolo? –_pregunto seria la castaña de ojos azules, con los brazos cruzados y una dura mirada de reproche

Akane no contesto nada, tampoco hizo ningún gesto, solo se quedo sorprendida, pensativa y con un notorio sonrojo cubriendo sus tiernas mejillas

Mientras tanto, Ranma y sus amigos estaban a medio camino del lugar, si seguían corriendo así de rápido llegaría en cualquier momento, y por suerte estaban más que a tiempo de la hora prevista por el amo de Takeshi

Ranma no podía evitar recordar la escena con furia, con celos, con impotencia…

* * *

><p>-<em>ahh Takeshi ¡mi querido muchacho! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! –<em>expreso la voz grave con una alegría tenebrosa

Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse se petrificaron al ver a ese fantasmagórico hombre, lucia como un espíritu en pena, un muerto viviente, era la primera vez que veían a un espíritu así, sin duda se trataba de la sombra que habían visto el día de la fiesta, a pesar de que esta vez tenía una forma más "Humana", por así decirlo, reconocieron la sombría mirada que cargaba, y lo que más temían, era la familiaridad con la que trataba a Takeshi

-_¿Por qué señor? –_pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

-_¡finalmente, después de tantos años de espera, haz cumplido tu promesa! –_anuncio eufórico

-_¿cumplir la promesa? ¿Pero de que me habla señor? –_volvió a interrogar sin entender nada

-_ella…esa hermosa jovencita de cabello azulado y ojos avellanos con la que estabas anoche ¡esa es la muchacha que espere durante tanto tiempo! _

Ranma analizo esa descripción por un momento, Una hermosa joven, de cabello azulado, ojos avellanos y estaba con Takeshi anoche ¡Estaba hablando de Akane! ¡Su prometida! ¿Pero qué demonios quería ese sujeto con ella?

_-se…señor…yo no puedo darle a Akane…-_murmuro el oji-gris

La Mirada del malévolo, que hace unos segundos se encontraba iluminada por cierto brillo de esperanza volvió a tornarse en aquella obscura y fría que normalmente lo adornaba

-_¿Qué acabas de decir muchacho? –_dijo en tono escalofriante

-_señor… -_comenzó a explicar_ –Akane y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, yo no puedo dársela ¡ella no puede ser! Discúlpeme amo... –_bajo la mirada con arrepentimiento

Yami solo se molesto con eso, no iba a dejar que sus planes se hundieran

_-entonces me estás diciendo… ¿Qué no quieres tu libertad? –_utilizo esa "carta" para convencer al joven

-_¿libertad? ¿De qué habla? –_murmuro muy quedo Ryoga, Ranma y Mousse se preguntaban lo mismo internamente

-_no a costa de ella…-_respondió con firmeza el rubio

El hombre de bigote solo pudo enojarse más, espero demasiado para ello, así que Takeshi lo quisiera o no, el tomaría a la peli-azul a la fuerza

-_ya me has colmado la paciencia Takeshi ¡no vas a detenerme! ¿Acaso sabes por todo la que eh pasado y sufrido? ¡No! Esa chica será mía quieras o no –_expreso furioso

El oji-azul apretó sus puños con furia, le daba asco la forma en la que ese hombre nombraba a su prometida

_-hoy, cuando el sol se ponga, iré a buscarla para traerla aquí conmigo, después de eso puedes considerarte libre ¡ya me deja sin cuidado lo que hagas o dejes de hacer! –_le dijo con desprecio y volvió a desaparecer dentro del espejo

Los tres chicos quedaron más que atónitos, no podían creerlo, aunque no les sorprendía del todo, pero Takeshi se veía mucho más inocente que eso, Ranma solo estaba cegado por el enojo, así que de inmediato salió de debajo de la cama para enfrentar al rubio

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**"de ninguna forma permitiré que lastime o se lleve a Akane ¡ella es mia y no la va a tocar! La protegeré a toda costa" –**y con este pensamiento acelero mas su paso al restaurante

Nuevamente, en el "U-chan's Haten"

Las tres jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas, comiendo el recién-preparado Ramen hecho por Shampoo, Ukyo y la china comían con ansias, pero Akane apenas y había tocado el plato, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para pensar, necesitaba saber de Ranma aunque lo negara; varias veces subía disimuladamente la mirada al reloj, pero de igual forma, sus amigas lo notaban

-_Yo también quiero que Ryoga regrese ya, pero… -_hablo Ukyo con firmeza y algo de melancolía

-_¿huh? No –_aclaro su voz_ –no sé que hablas –_se defendió la peli-azul, tomando un gran bocado de Ramen y llevándoselo a la boca

-_¿seguirás con eso? Akane ¡a nosotras no puedes mentirnos!_ –Sostuvo la oji-azul con seriedad –_tu misma te descubriste hace un rato_ –le recordó cuando había preguntado por su prometido, y se mostro triste por su indiferencia –_solo queremos ayudarte ¿ves? Las cosas con Ranma no están muy estables últimamente ¿no es verdad? –_pregunto

-_acaso… ¿el les dijo algo? –_cambio de pregunta con sorpresa

Shampoo y Ukyo se miraron por un momento con complicidad, sabían que decirle algo era tarea de Ranma, pero tal vez ellas podían averiguar algo que fuera en beneficio del chico, y todo le resultaría con más facilidad; era el momento de hacer algo bien por parte de ellas

-_no, pero situación ser bastante obvia –_respondió Shampoo

La peli-azul bajo la mirada con tristeza ¿tan tensa era su relación con Ranma?

-_ya debieron haber regresado de su entrenamiento –_comento depresiva, recordemos que ella cree que Ranma está "de entrenamiento en las montañas" con Ryoga y Mousse –_tal vez esta tomándose su tiempo porque no quiere regresar a casa…_

_-no Akane ¡No digas eso! –_la animo Ukyo

-_si acaso, no querer volver a ver a Takeshi –_murmuro Shampoo pensativa, sin darse cuenta, de que fue escuchada

-_¿Takeshi? ¿Qué tiene que ver él? –_pregunto Akane confundida

-_¡Shampoo! –_le grito Ukyo, golpeando con sus palmas la mesa y causando que los platos de comida dieran un pequeño brinco

-_ups –_la china se tapo la boca al fijarse que habló de más

-_no…no lo entiendo… ¿Qué…que pasa con Takeshi? ¡Díganmelo por favor! –_suplico con cierta desesperación

Las otras dos chicas se miraron nuevamente, ya no tenían salida, aunque claro, todavía podían averiguar algo a favor de Ranma

Ukyo dio un suspiro y procedió a hablar con discreción –_veras Akane… desde que tu amigo Takeshi llego Ranma… bueno Ranma ah estado... –_trato de explicarse

-_¿lunático? –_completo la china

-_¡Shampoo! –_Volvió a gritarle –_no, el no –_volvió a recuperar la compostura y se siguió explicando –_Ran-chan se ah sentido algo... –_y otra vez se quedo callada

-_demente... –_afirmo nuevamente la china, con una gota en la cabeza

Ukyo solo se llevo la mano a la cara y se la tapo con cierta vergüenza, no quería admitirlo pero Shampoo tenía un poco de razón, Akane solo las miraba, esperando una respuesta

-_Akane… Ranma… se siente inseguro con respecto a tu relación con Takeshi –_al fin, termino de contar la castaña

-_¿inseguro? –_Repitió la peli-azul –_quieres decir… ¿Qué esta celoso? –_pregunto incrédula

Sus dos amigas solo asintieron con la cabeza

-_celoso... –_dijo por lo bajo_ – ¿pero porqué? ¡Es una locura!_

_-bueno, en realidad no ser algo tan loco –_comento Shampoo, Akane la miro curiosa

-_¿estás segura de eso? –_pregunto Ukyo con tranquilidad

-_¡sí! Takeshi es mi mejor amigo de infancia –_se defendió

-_pero… ¿estás completamente segura que sus inseguridades no tienen un fundamento? –_volvió a interrogar con algo más de firmeza, esta vez, Akane no respondió

* * *

><p>-<em>¡bien a fin estamos llegando! –<em>celebro Ryoga, ya estaban cerca de las chicas, el oji-azul sonrió de medio lado

-_¡Ranma! –_Lo llamo Mousse –_por esta calle llegamos a la parte trasera del restaurante ¡podemos entrar por la ventana de la cocina y será más rápido! –_informo

-_¡lo que digas Mousse! –_acepto el chico

y así, continuaron lo que les faltaba por correr

* * *

><p><em>¿Entonces Akane? –<em>interrogó Shampoo

-_bu…bueno... –_tartamudeó ella –_quizás…_

Shampoo y Ukyo tragaron en seco, seguramente eso no le gustaría a Ranma, pero ellas debían saberlo

-_eso quiere decir que tu…tu y takeshi... –_quiso preguntar Ukyo con algo de vergüenza

-_¡no! No es así… -_las miro avergonzada –_verán…_

_-¡apresúrate Ryoga! –_ordenó Ranma al chico, quien se estaba "tardando" en cruzar la ventana de la cocina con ayuda de Mousse; el ya estaba dentro

-_¡Tranquilízate Ranma que ya estamos aquí! –_lo calmo el chino

El oji-azul ya se estaba desesperando, cuando entonces, al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina se escucho a lo lejos una voz muy conocida por el diciendo lo siguiente

"_las cosas entre Takeshi y yo fueron cosas de niños"_

-_a... ¿Akane? –_susurro el chico de trenza el nombre de su prometida al reconocerla

En silenciosos pasos se acerco a la puerta y la abrió solo un poco con mucho cuidado, dejando una pequeña ranura abierta para poder ver lo que pasaba allá fuera

-_¿Qué pasa Ranma? –_pregunto Ryoga, que al lado de Mousse, se posaron al lado del oji-azul a ver que hacía

-_Shhh –_silenció él y presto toda su atención a la conversación

-_nos conocimos un día de vacaciones y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables –_narraba Akane con nostalgia, su infancia –_jugábamos todos los días juntos y nunca nos separábamos, ambos entrenábamos en el dojo con mi Madre y cuando estaba triste el estaba allí para sacarme una sonrisa, la verdad, no hay un solo momento de mi vida en Suginami en el que no estuviera Takeshi_

Ranma arrugó el rostro ante sus palabras, y por un momento se estaba olvidando de lo que inicialmente tenía que hacer, sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber más acerca de su prometida y Hamada

-_¿y qué más? –_pregunto Shampoo

-_cuando mamá murió y mi padre nos dijo que nos mudaríamos yo solo corrí al patio y me puse a llorar como una bebe, y…_

Flashback

Como todas las tardes, un adorable niño rubio de ojos grises iba a casa de los Tendo para jugar con su mejor amiga, la hija más pequeña de la familia

Cuando cruzaba por el portón del jardín, un llanto llamo su atención y lo hiso dirigirse velozmente hacia donde se escuchaba

-_¡Akane! –_Expresó al reconocer a su amiga –_Akane ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? –_pregunto preocupado

-_¡Takeshi! –_la pequeña de abrazo al niño, enterrando su carita en el pecho de el_ –mis hermanas y yo vamos a mudarnos con papá –_le confesó entre lagrimas

-_¿mudarse? ¿!A donde!_

_-no lo sé ¡y tampoco quiero saberlo! No quiero irme takeshi ¡no quiero! –_confeso desconsolada

-_¡no vas a irte! Yo lo evitare ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_-el camión de mudanzas sale mañana al mediodía_

_-entonces está decidido –_dijo con firmeza –_mientras tu padre y hermanas llevan sus cosas al camión yo vendre a buscarte para escapemos con las tuyas_

_-lo… ¿lo dices enserio?_

_-si –_asintió con la cabeza –_¡es una promesa!_

_-Takeshi –_una luminosa sonrisa y ojos esperanzadores se dibujaron en el rostro de la pequeña Akane

-_ Tranquila Akane, no dejare que te vayas, ¡te prometo que mañana voy a rescatarte! –_y así los dos amigos entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques, marcando un pacto

Fin del Flashback

-_pero…las cosas no pasaron así –_termino su relato con un poco de tristeza

Las dos chicas y los tres muchachos, sobretodo el joven de trenza, quedaron en shock ante esa historia, eso demostraba el cariño que Akane y Takeshi se profesaban

-_la verdad el que él no me haya rescatado como lo prometió fue algo muy doloroso, porque…yo…estaba enamorada de él –_confeso finalmente la pequeña Tendo

Ukyo y Shampoo se llevaron las manos a la boca, sorprendidas; Ryoga y Mousse tronaron los dientes y giraron su mirada de forma robótica hacia Ranma

¿Cómo se encontraba él? Estaba completamente paralizado, de piedra, no creía lo que había escuchado en su mente se repetía esa frase _"yo estaba enamorada de Takeshi"_

_-¿tu…estabas enamorada? –_pregunto aun Ukyo incrédula

-_si –_afirmo Akane –_fue, mi primer amor, y aunque él nunca lo supo y solo fuimos amigos, yo…siempre lo recordare con cariño –_finalizo con una sonrisa

Al terminar de decirlo, un estruendo se escucho desde la cocina, las tres chicas se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba, y se encontraron con Ryoga y Mousse mirando asustados hacia la ventana

-_¡Ranma vuelve! –_le gritaba el eterno perdido al chico que escapaba del lugar

-_¿Ranma? –_Repitió Akane incrédula _– ¿estuvo aquí?_

_-el…te escucho Akane... –_le dijo Mousse en tono lastimoso

Ukyo y Shampoo se miraron con preocupación, ahora sí, las cosas iban a ir de mal en peor, Akane sentía algo de remordimiento dentro de ella ¿Cómo iba a arreglarse con Ranma ahora si él pensaba lo que no era?

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>eso le enseñara a Ranma a no escuchar tras las puertas! ... Pobrecito no! :S<p>

(Kii-chan: a ti bien te gusta darle drama a los asuntos...)

si, un poco ^^ , todo se devela a su debido tiempo :D

Bueno, espero sus **Reviews** y opiniones :)

Nos leemos en la proxima!

Peace out!


End file.
